It Started With A Bang
by LadyHH
Summary: When Becca is forced to go to the cinema with Jesse,she never knew something she hated could lead to something so much more. BECHLOE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Come onnnn Becs, just pick one any one!" Becca begrudgingly looked up at the board displaying the movie titles that were showing that evening. The thought of sitting through two hours of predictable scenes made her wish she had never made the deal with Jesse to begin with.

"Just whatever, you pick. I'm sure it will be some lame ass storyline anyway, one of us may as well enjoy it" Becca sighed, noticing Jesse roll her eyes at her.

"Seriously…I won the deal fair and square Bec. If you win by stacking the most CD's I keep you company until 4am working on your mix. I win you come to the movies and watch a full film with me! Which I am also paying for I may add, so suck it up and enjoy it moviephobe!"

Becca folded her arms pouting, she knew Jesse was right but it didn't make the situation any better. Jesse nudged Becca "Let's see this one" Jesse pointed at the corniest looking movie.

Of course he would pick the soppiest looking movie advertised, Becca wondered how Jesse was still single. He was literally any girls ideal boyfriend, hell...if she was straight she would even consider Jesse in that way.

Becca followed Jesse to the ticket stall dragging her feet, pondering new mixes she could create when she gets back to her flat.

"Hey Jess I'm gonna go grab some snacks, may aswell attempt to put myself in a food coma for the next two hours! Want anything?"

"Sure, large popcorn and some nachos please sweetness" Jesse teased, he smirked knowing the use of the pet name would piss Becca off. Becca scrunched her face and jabbed Jesse in the arm before wandering off towards the food line.

_How the hell am I gonna carry all this food back.. _Becca thought juggling two popcorns, nachos and 2 candy bars she was trying to balance under her chin on top of the two mountains of popcorn.

Next thing she noticed was a flash of red flying towards her, before realizing she was on the floor with Nacho cheese all over her boots and popcorn sprawled everywhere.

_Great…fan-fucking tastic. This isn't embarrassing at all, _before Becca could clamber herself back up and begin to argue with whoever barged into her she paused. Taking in the sight before her, beautiful mounds of flowing red hair along with the bluest eyes she has ever witnessed. This girl was stunning, _hang on what...shit shes talking to you._

"Sorry what…did you say.." Becca could hardly string her words together her mouth suddenly dry and her thoughts empty from gawping at the girl infront of her.

"What are you saying sorry for this was totally all my fault! Oh my god I am so clumsy. I wasn't looking where I was going and before I knew it popcorn was flying everywhere and ...oh god I'm so sorry. Here how much did you spend on this take this 20" the red head rummaged through her purse and handed over a 20 dollar note.

Becca shook her head "No no that's really not necessary, I mean it's partially my fault for ordering all this food anyway! I could hardly see where I was going" Becca explained, hoping that her explanation would set the other girl at ease.

As Becca was explaining the red head was picking off pieces of popcorn off of Becca, and discarding them into Beccas now empty popcorn tub.

"I suppose that was a lot of food, surely not all for you? Still I totally owe you something" the girl smiled. Becca couldn't help but be entranced by the girl, she should be mad at her or atleast accept the money she offered her. She couldn't, that smile was hypnotizing Becca to just nod and smile back at her.

"I'm Chloe by the way" she reached her hand out to Beccas and Becca took it, feeling a sudden rush in her stomach as soon as she touched it.

"Are you here with someone? Friends?...boyfriend?" Chloe asked while staring intently into Beccas eyes. Chloe and Beccas hands were still clasped together as if neither of them were wanting to let go.

"Erm…No no.. well yeah I'm here with my friend Jesse but he isn't my boyfriend or anything just a friend" Becca rambled out as they both let their hands fall back slowly by their sides.

"So at the movies...girl and boy..just friends…is that even possible?" Chloe questioned raising her eyebrow and titling her head to the left slightly.

"Well when the girl is 100% gay as the day then yeah it is very possible" Becca replied with a slight smirk, wondering how their conversation had suddenly gotten on to the point of Beccas sexuality.

The red head suddenly seemed less confident than before and started fidgeting with her hands nervously looking around, anywhere but where Becca was.

"Ahh…right I see. Cool" finding her composure Chloe suddenly shook her head and went to the previous subject matter.

"Well my movie is about to start any minute I should probably.." before Chloe could finish off her sentence a tall dark haired boy came striding towards the two girls.

"Hey Chlo did you get the…holy shit what happened here?" the boy asked as her surveyed the mess around him.

"I stupidly ran into…wait I don't even know your name?" Chloe probed.

"Becca my names Becca" she stated, as she watched the tall boy hang his arm around the red heads neck"

Chloe beamed at her before beginning again "So yeah I bumped into Becca and all her food went everywhere, by the way this is my boyfriend Tom" Becca couldn't help but notice the eye contact the red head was giving her, as if trying to judge Beccas reaction.

Becca had to admit the word boyfriend stung, but why? She had only known the girl 2 minutes why would she be bothered by that.

"Becawwwww what the hell dude, I got the tickets but by the looks of things you did have the food but guessing it didn't go to plan" Jesse intervened Beccas thoughts as he walked over to the three of them. "Here, I know how clumsy my babe can get, here take this It should cover it" Tom said passing 10 bucks over to Becca.

Ignoring the word babe and the 10 dollars Becca refused to take it from him,

"It's cool man, I explained to Chloe no need for reimbursements, was a total accident" _Plus Chloe actually offered enough to cover the food_ Becca thought to herself.

"Sweet, well movies starting we gonna head in babe?" Tom asked staring at Chloe.

Chloe timidly smiled at him and nodded she then looked at Becca before Tom grabbed her hand and started leading her towards the line.

"What are you guys going to see?" Jesse piped up towards the fleeting couple, Becca swung her head round and glared at Jesse. _Why is he doing this, they are walking away. _

"Umm…some romcom thing I don't know the name Chlo picked it, shes a sucker for anything with romance" Tom replied slowly moving back towards Jesse and Becca.

Jesse reached out to his movie ticket stub and silently read the title "Ahhh yeah were going to see that as well, Becca begged me to see this film. She loves the whole boy meets girl, girl marries boy type thing dontchya Bec?"

Becca's cheeks began to grow warm, as her eyes shot from Chloe's giggling face to Jesses mischievous grin.

"Are you fucking kidding me? I would rather roll on broken glass than go see this movie" Becca stated firmly. "Come on let's just go in and get this over with okay" with that the four of them walked into the movie theatre and took their seats.

As the lights dimmed and the film began Becca couldn't help but scan the theatre to see where Chloe had sat. She doesn't know why she is so drawn to this girl but she actually didn't mind being here if it meant getting a glimpse of her again. Finally Becca locked sight of her, Chloe was sipping her soda while Tom done the whole 'I'm tired and stretching so I can put my arm around you move'. Lame. _My god she was beautiful even from far away you could feel her energy radiating from her. _

"Are you just gonna ogle her all the way though the film Mitchell?" Jesse whispered into Beccas ear while crunching his popcorn.

"Shut it Jesse, you're lucky I'm even here, and as for the ogling comment your deluded dude"

"But you knew who I was referring to huh Becs" Jesse said with a wink before focusing his attention back on the movie.

Becca huffed and fell back into her chair, hating it when Jesse would win their little quarrels. She glanced over again at the red head only to be met with the same intent stare glaring back at her. Becca gulped as she and Chloe remained their eye contact with one another, _hold is together Mitchell she may just be glancing around _after a minute or so of the intense eye contact, Chloe pulled away her eyes suddenly glued to the screen. Becca felt some form of relief as she did so, not that she didn't want the attention of the red head, but the sheer gravitationally pull she is feeling from her was enough to scare the shit out of Becca.

Half an hour later Becca felt eyes on her again only to peer and see it was in fact Chloe glaring _Maybe she feels it too _Becca pondered… _Or maybe you're creeping the shit out of her staring! Look away now! Look at the screen. _Becca suddenly shifted her eyes to the screen but couldn't concentrate on anything but the eyes she still felt on her.

"Going to the toilet man" Becca whispered as she squeezed past Jesse and out of the movie theatre. Becca suddenly felt like she could breathe as soon as the lights hit her outside the door, _was I even holding my breath?_

Becca shrugged any thoughts away and made her way to the rest room, she placed both hands on each side of the sink and stared into the sink in front of her. She turned the tap on and splashed some water onto her face, she doesn't know why but the relief of the cold water is helping her to focus. Before Becca could enter a cubicle the door creaked open, and there stood Chloe with the widest grin on her face.

"So…" Chloe started as she walked over next to Becca at the sink, Becca could swear she could feel the heat radiating from Chloes body to hers. "What do you think so far? I think it's a bit slow really, I swear Tom is ready to nod off" Chloe jokingly said.

"To be honest I haven't been paying much attention to it, movies aren't my thing especially the romcom types" Becca stated while using air qutoes for romcom.

Chloe chuckled "Yeah I get what you mean, what have you been paying attention to then for an hour?" Chloe questioned as she turned and faced Becca. Becca knew from the menacing tone that Chloe knew fine well what Becca had been paying attention to, but didn't know why the red head would bring it up with just them two..alone.

"Errmmm..just been thinking of stuff. Like my ahhh mixes, I DJ you see, just been thinking about what new mixes I can do when I get back home yano" Becca explained avoiding all possible eye contact with Chloe. Becca was a crappy liar and didn't want Chloe to know how nervous she was really feeling.

"That's so cool! I love music but never had the creative side to do anything more important with it, I bet you rock!..So it wasn't thoughts of your girlfriend then keeping you busy for the past hour?" Chloe wondered, Becca noticed how Chloe drew her eyes away from Becca as soon as the word girlfriend left her mouth. _Why has she assumed I have a girlfriend, maybe I should lie? Wait why would I !_

Becca stopped her trail of thoughts to look at Chloe and answer her "I'm pretty good, without sounding like a complete big head…and erm no, no thinking of a girlfriend don't have one" Becca shrugged.

Chloe face seem to light up at that "Aww a catch like you Becca, I doubt you will be single for long" Chloe nudged her shoulder into Beccas.

Both girls turned and entered cubicles next to each other, Becca suddenly felt nervous to pee _God what is she doing to me, why do I have stage fright right now _It was silence as the girls sat in their cubiles.

"Hey Becca..I'm outta Loo roll could you pass me some of yours please" Chloe asked, suddenly Chloes hand appeared under the cubicle to Beccas right hand side.

"Sure…uh hang on" Becca mumbled as she quickly spun the toilet paper and folded it. Becca reached down towards Chloes hand and placed it in her palm. Only to feel Chloes fingers tighten around Beccas, Becca glared at their hands. It was weird how much intensity she was feeling in this moment. "Thanks" Chloe replied as she slowly removed her hand away. Becca quickly finished and walked out to stand by Chloes side by the sinks again.

"So what are you and Jesse doing after this?" the red head quizzed "Nothing spectacular, probably head back to mine or go grab a beer or something" Becca answered trying to act nonchalantly. "Would you be up for drinks after this? I mean yano the four of us me you Jesse and Tom?" Becca started to feel giddy at the thought of spending more time with the ginger. "Sure, sounds awesome – I'll check with Jesse but I'm guessing he will be cool with it" Becca answered coolly.

Both girls wandered back into the theatre, Becca explaining the drink situation to Jesse. "Go Becs! You're so in there!" Jesse stated after Becca finished explaining "Erm in case you hadn't noticed she has a boyfriend" Becca hated reminding herself of this fact but tried to focus on the red head anyway. Becca smirked as the last scenes played out in the movie, knowing that tonight she would be spending it with Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Heres Chapter 2 Let's go!**

As Becca walked out the cinema screen with Jesse it hit her, how totally unexpected this night had gone. She was about to spend the rest of the night sat with two complete strangers. One of which she has managed to gain a crush on within two hours. It wasn't as though Becca hadn't had her share of girls she did, it was just this time it felt different. Chloe felt different.

Walking into the main foyer her and Jesse hung around just near the exit, waiting to spot Chloe and Tom.

"I bet they left, we should just leave now I gotta get my mixes ready for tomorrow night anyway. Come on let's just go Jesse" Becca asked, almost trying to convince herself she was fine if the red head had decided to ditch her and Jesse. "No way Bec, clearly there is vibes between you and red, let's give them a couple more minutes at least" Jesse suggested, hoping Becca wouldn't disregard what had gone on tonight with the red headed girl.

"Fine…5 minutes that's all" Becca compromised while checking her phone every few seconds. She was almost counting down the minutes as they pass, each minute passing accepting more the fact that Chloe was a no show. Just as she was about to check her phone for the hundredth time a glimmer of red turned the corner.

"Hey guys, sorry Tom lost his phone we had to wait for the staff to help us find it" Chloe explained, aiming her explanation entirely to Becca as her eyes seemed panicked as though Becca might be angry with her.

"Oh no problem, we weren't waiting long. Although Becca thought you guys had stood us up, she was ready to go all bad ass DJ on your asses" Jesses remarked back at Chloe. Becca playfully punched Jesses arm shouting "jerk!", Chloe laughed at their exchange before moving closer to Becca "I would never stand DJ Becca up! Besides she promised to show me her mixes later" Chloe winked at Becca which made Becca's Stomach feel funny. _I haven't felt like this since…._Becca had blocked out her name. The name which whenever it is mentioned brings lots of painful memories.

"I promised no such thing red, but play your cards right I might let you listen to a snippet IF you buy me my first drink" Becca joked. "I suppose that's only fair I do still owe you for earlier" Chloe remarked. With that all four headed off to the nearest bar.

Once sat down at the table Chloe got up to order the first round of drinks, Jesse was talking to Tom asking about what he does for a living. "I'm sort of in between things at the minute, I'm a journalist but whenever I'm in between jobs Chloe supports me, she's amazing" Tom smirked and glanced over at Chloe at the bar. Becca couldn't tell if Tom was being sincere or not, sure it would be hard for anyone to not think Chloe is amazing but something about him made Becca question if he was good enough for her. _Why am I even thinking about this, you've known these people two minutes? _Becca snapped out of her thoughts when Tom asked her a question, "So what's the deal, are you two guys like a couple or..?" "OH GOD NO" Becca remarked. "I mean no offence Jesse but you know you're not my type" she tried to recover from sounding so harsh towards her best friend. Jesse Laughed "Come on now I know you don't see me like that, yano with me not having a vagina and all" Jesses pointed to his crotch. Tom's eyebrows raised "Wow so you're like a lesbian? That's pretty cool" Tom commented, Becca was use to some people not knowing how to react when she firsts tell people. "I mean yeah I'm _like_ a lesbian ha, as Jesse really classily put it" Becca replied to Tom. "I'm gonna go help Chloe with the drinks" Becca said before walking towards the bar, not wanting Tom to probe her any further about her sexuality. Not that she was ashamed, damn she was proud of who she was, she just couldn't be bothered with the usual questions straight men ask her when they find out.

Becca walked up behind Chloe, as she was about to offer Chloe a hand carrying the drinks, Chloe jumped forward in surprise spilling a drink over herself. "SHIT, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" Becca said hurryingly finding a napkin to dry the split drink on Chloe top. "Seriously Becca we have to quite doing this to each other" Chloe laughed as she ordered another replacement drink. "This time it was completely my fault, I take full responsibility" Becca exclaimed putting one hand in the air while the other hand was still dabbing Chloe's top. Chloe watched as Becca's eyes intently focused on the spillage formed on Chloe's top. "Looks like your taking responsibility of removing the stain too huh…I think you got it all Becs" Chloe commented with a slight smirk on her face. Becca quickly removed her hand from Chloe and dropped the napkin onto the bar, realising she had literally zoned out while trying to dry Chloe's top. The blush rose Becca could feel it coming and turned away so Chloe couldn't spot it "Sorry wanted to make sure it was all gone! Erm all sorted now, let's go sit down" Becca mumbled while facing away from Chloe pretending to find straws for the drinks. Chloe giggled and carried the tray of drinks over to the table.

The topics ranged from movie to work to hobbies, everyone commenting on how impressed they were that Becca was a resident DJ at one of the top clubs. "So how did you guys meet? It's like you have known each other for years" Chloe noted, Jesse spoke up "Well we went to College together and worked in the radio station together, most days just stacking CD's. We still stack CD's whenever we have a disagreement on something! Easiest way to settle it isn't it Becs" Jesse gestured for Becca to elaborate. "Oh yeah, we figured it was so thrilling to do then, why not do it when we leave college as well" Becca sarcastically stated. Chloe laughed at this and started at Becca, Becca feeling this glanced up and caught the red head looking at her and suddenly biting her bottom lip before looking away.

"Well people it's been great meeting you but I better head off home, gotta write an article early tomorrow. Babe you want me to drive you home or you want to stop at mine?" Tom questioned Chloe while standing up to put his jacket on. Chloe twirled the straw in her drink as if she was deliberating the situation in her head, "Actually…I think I'm gonna hang here for a while longer, you go on though babe, I'll call you when I get home okay?" Chloe said standing to hug Tom. Becca couldn't help but feel a smirk start to appear on her lips after hearing this, this didn't go unnoticed by Jesse. "Sure thing, you make sure to call me though" Tom said as her swooped down for a kiss. It wasn't a lingering kiss or anything but it still provoked something in Becca feeling jealousy rise in her, almost as if Chloe could sense this she swiftly released Tom and hugged him goodbye and took her seat back at the table.

As Tom walked out Jesse stood up "Shoot I didn't realise the time, I gotta go visit Benji he needed my help with a show or something" Becca looked up and Jesse with a confused look on her face _Benji doesn't have a show what the hell is he talking about. _Jesse slightly winked back at Becca before saying night to Chloe and taking off. A few seconds later Becca felt her phone buzz it was a text off Jesse 'You can thank me later Becaw, you need yourself some red lady love ;) x' Becca smiled as she read the text. "What or who has got you smiling so much DJ?" Chloe asked curiously, "Oh nothing just a dumb text I got" Becca replied. Chloe took a sip of her drink and smiled before nodding her head slowly, Becca looked at her raising her eyebrow confusingly. "Oh I just kinda had my theories on you" Chloe stated "Okay let's hear them" Becca remarked back. "That you are super secretive, you've got that whole mysterious thing going on about you Becca. Think that's what has drawn me to you" Chloe said matter-of-factly, sipping her drink more frequently now. _She's drawn to me…surely. No don't read too much into it. _"You could be right there red but you may be surprised by me" Becca was feeling more confident now as she was starting to feel her drink flow through her body. "I love how you have a nickname red for me, pet names after knowing me a few hours Becca are we moving too fast" Chloe jokingly said causing Becca to grin. "Welllll, you could always tell me to slow down yano" Becca challenged her trying to match the playfulness Chloe had started with. "Neh I kinda like it to be honest" Chloe looking up from her drink and glared at Becca. The tension between them was undeniable but…Becca couldn't help but keep reminding herself that she has a boyfriend and she is probably imagining most of these glares.

An hour or so passed and the Chloe's downed their remaining drinks both waiting for the other to decide what their next action was. "So where do you live? We could share a taxi together if its close?" Chloe asked Becca. Becca couldn't help but notice Chloe's eyes were swimming in alcohol at this point, which weirdly made her more intoxicating. "Um I live around 15 minutes away down Southbank" Becca retorted. "Oh. That's kinda the total opposite of where I live" Chloe shrugged before reaching for her purse, "I hope I have enough cash to get me home, we bought way too much alcohol tonight, not that I'm complaining" Chloe said as she lay her hand on Becca's shoulder with a giggle. " I could always lend you some cash here I've got" Becca started, "No No you're not giving me money Becs! It'll be fine". Becca pondered for a minute…deciding if the words she was about to say would scare the girl off, or give her exactly what she had been hoping for. The alcohol in her system made her decision for her and she thought screw it. "You could always..yano if you wanted to…if you felt comfortable..I mean you might not want to but" Becca stumbled over her words as Chloe cut her off "I could always what Becca.." Chloe asked firmly holding Becca's gaze. "Erm you could always crash at mine I mean I have a spare room and PJ's, god that sounds lame" Becca felt like backtracking on the whole idea, did she really just try to persuade her by offering her pyjamas. Chloe chuckled as she replied "Yeah I'll stop over at yours as long as you're cool with it, now I get to listen to some of your mixes when we get back huh?" Chloe's whole face was lit up at this point, it was almost as if she were just as excited as Becca's was at the prospect of her stopping over. "Like I said red if you're lucky" Becca hit back, with that both the girls put on their jackets, both giggling at how drunk they were.

They walked out of the bar to the nearest taxi rank, the cold air adding to their drunken state as Chloe linked her arm through Becca's. Becca relished the warmth coming from Chloe's body. As she flagged down a cab Becca opened the door for Chloe as she slid in, Becca closed Chloe's door as she slowly walked to the other side to get in. _What are you getting yourself into Mitchell._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all for the favourites follows and reviews. Kind of have an idea where to go with this story but taking it as it comes. Let me know if you think it's worth carrying on. Enjoy!**

"Well this is it" Becca said handing over some cash to the cab driver. As both girls stepped out of either side of the taxi, Becca began leading the way to the tall lit up building in front of them. Becca's head was swirling from the alcohol, yet she couldn't help but feel excitement as she peered round at the wobbling red head behind her. Becca wasn't expecting anything to happen between them or anything, not with Tom in the picture but she was more excited to get to know the Chloe better.

As the two girls walked into Becca's apartment, Becca paused and turned to see Chloe lingering at the door, with one arm stroking her other. Chloe looked lost in thought and Becca didn't know how to approach the girl. "Chloe...what's up? I don't bite" Becca questioned, Chloe smirked at this "Oh nothing just…you know when you have one of those moments where suddenly you start to evaluate a situation and think how they hell did this happen" Chloe questionably stared at Becca awaiting a response. "I mean…I've known you for what, four hours and now I'm in your apartment. It just feels.." before Chloe could finish what she was about to say Becca chimed in.

"Listen I know this is probably thee most random night ever but why question it so much? Were just two people who have clicked and have had a great night together. Hopefully we can build a friendship or something from it…but if you don't feel comfortable I can call a cab and.." "NO" Chloe interrupted "No a cab is not necessary, I'm just being a lame drunk!" Chloe laughed as she walked over to Becca.

Chloe surveyed Becca's apartment as Becca slid into her kitchen to grab the girls a couple of beers _maybe I should avoid more alcohol, she's already quite buzzed, _with that thought Becca grabbed two juice pouches instead. As she walked back into her living room she noticed Chloe observing a photo frame of Becca's. "Hey heads up!" Becca called as she threw the pouch over at Chloe, the red head managing to place the frame down and catch it.

"That's me and my mom..I don't really see her much with living in LA now, she kinda hates the whole LA lifestyle scene" Becca explained, as Chloe observed the photo again. "She really looks like you Becs, hey who's that girl behind you next to Jesse?" the red head pondered casually. Becca felt her jaw clench as she thought carefully how to reply "Umm…just a person from the past. Don't really speak to her now" Becca replied in a weak voice. Chloe could tell the little brunette was battling emotions at that moment, if it wasn't for the alcohol in her system she probably would have just left it at that. "Was she a friend? …" Becca's eyes shot up at Chloe's almost shocked at how the red head was still pressing the subject when it was clear the DJ was uncomfortable. "She ahhh...she was my girlfriend, my best friend…my soul mate" Becca glared at the wall behind Chloe's head now determined not to make eye contact with the red head. _Why was I telling her this? Why couldn't I of just left it as she was just a friend_. "Well sounds like she was pretty important in your life, who knows maybe one day" "She cheated on me" Becca intervened just as Chloe was about to mistakenly make light of the situation. "Oh…." Chloe at a loss for words, she suddenly wanted to reach out and hug the brunette but wasn't certain on boundaries at this point. "I know everyone gets cheated on but she literally broke my heart, the full blown betrayal kind. Three years we were together, then one day she wakes up and realises she likes dick. I mean…it took me years to regain myself" Becca was now sat on her couch almost coiling herself into a ball, she wasn't use to opening up to people like this.

Chloe sat next to her and placed her arms around Becca slowly moving Becca towards her body before tightly squeezing her, the action alone sent shivers down Becca's spine. This simple motion had put Becca at ease as she started to relax into the hug, Chloe stroked Becca's hair as she softly spoke "I know I've only known you for a short time Becca, but anyone can tell how much of a beautiful person you are. Not just physically, I mean your soul it's pretty amazing. If she couldn't see that then screw her! She clearly wasn't worthy of Becca Mitchell in the first place".

Becca pulled back slightly to look at the red heads face _my god she is so effing beautiful, _staring into Becca's not flickering for a moment. "Thank you..I mean I'm really glad I met you Chloe, you know how to make someone feel special. As a friend" Becca felt as though she needed to add the end bit on to ensure she didn't freak out the girl. They were still glaring at each other almost trying to read one another's thoughts.

Suddenly Chloe's phone rang knocking the girls out of their trance Becca quickly straightened herself up as Chloe went to answer her phone. "Hey baby…yeah Tom it was great, yeah…yeah…oh um I just got a cab home I just got in now. Yeah sure sure, I'll call you tomorrow okay. I love you too. Night" _Why was she lying to him, Tom clearly had no idea Chloe was at her apartment, why would she want to keep it a secret from him. _"It's just easier than having to explain the situation yano" Chloe said as if she had been able to hear every thought going through Becca's head. Becca nodded "Come on let's get some night gear for you" Chloe's grin grew wide "Night gear? You make it sound like some kinky get up" Becca tried to deflect her teasing "Shut it you! Before I force you to sleep in the cold spare room rather than the cosy one next door" Becca playfully threatened. "What I'm not gonna be stopping in here with you?" at this point the girls were in Becca's bedroom rummaging through Becca's wardrobe searching for some suitable night ware. " You can if you want, I don't really mind but I gotta sleep on the right hand side of the bed, little habit of mine" Becca answered, she was trying to act cool as if her heart wasn't suddenly beating fast at the thought of sleeping next to Chloe.

Becca threw a baggy Strokes t-shirt and some shorts for Chloe to wear, both girls turning around from each other to get changed. Becca slipped into bed first and faced the wall, preparing herself for the feel of Chloe sliding into her bed. Chloe lifted the covers and carefully slid into her bed, Becca was now staring at the wall wide eyed unsure on what to say. _Do I start a conversation..say night..or just stay silent. Stop over thinking why am I so socially awkward! _Becca was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden feel of something on her leg. Chloe had tangled their legs together and was slowly tracing her foot up and down Becca's leg, Becca couldn't help but slightly shuffle back into the red head. It was almost an instant reaction, needing to feel more of her body as the contact grew more desirable. "Becca can I ask you something?" a quiet voice spoke up from the darkness of the room "Yeah course shoot" Chloe stopped moving her foot up and down Becca while she spoke. "Why do you still have that photo up? I mean she caused you that much heartache surely seeing her face every time you walk by it, must get to you?" Becca was slightly thrown off by the question.

Becca paused for a minute "Can I be totally honest with you" Becca turned round to face the red head, her eyes bluer than she had ever seen them, they were almost distracting her from what she was saying.

"I still have it up to remind me, remind me that shit happens but it can get better. Plus it's a part of my life I'm not ashamed of, me and Amber had good times as well I try to focus on that now. Plus it's one of the only photos of me and my mom" _she's the first person you have told this to other than Jesse, how is she doing this to you. _Chloe brought her hand up from under the cover and lightly brought it to Becca's cheek, "That's really brave you know" Chloe stated, Becca now frozen and unsure what to respond with. Before Becca could think to do anything, Chloe quickly removed her hand and flipped over so her back was facing Becca, but not before grabbing the brunettes arm and tussling it over the red heads body and linking their fingers together. "Night Becs, oh and I hope you have bacon and eggs in your kitchen, I'm gonna cook you a kick ass breakfast for letting me stop over tonight"

"Sure…and it's not a problem I've enjoyed your company red". Both girls shuffled closer together as they slowly nodded off to sleep, Becca's mind replaying the nights events over and over. Becca hadn't felt like this since Amber..she knew she was in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another one guys! Bit of a filler this one but next ones will pick up pace more! Anyway enjoy fellow shippers **

Becca was awoken by the sound of a phone ringing, she peered over with one eye closed and realised it was Chloe's phone going off. The red head was still sound asleep...Becca was internally debating whether or not to wake her, she was enjoying the warmth against her body just too much.

_Maybe I should wake her…it could be important_, "Hey Chloe…" Becca began to slowly nudge the girl with her leg under the covers, unable to use her arm as it was still draped around Chloe's stomach. "Hmmm.." Chloe slowly began to wake up as she realised her phone was ringing. She quickly sprung her arm out from under her pillow and grabbed her phone "Hey baby" Chloe croaked out.

Becca judged by the baby pet name that it was Tom on the phone, Becca slowly tried to remove her arm before the red head quickly grabbed hold of it and kept it in place around her stomach as she carried on speaking to the boy. "Where are you? I just came round to yours and there was no answer" being so close to the girl Becca could hear the whole conversation.

Chloe's eyes shifted to Becca as she gave an explanation "Oh sorry, I got up early to go grab some breakfast with a friend, I was gonna ring you later" Chloe quickly glanced away from Becca knowing the girl was aware she was lying to her boyfriend.

"Ah I see, did you have a good night last night then? Becca and Jesse were pretty cool huh" Tom remarked, as much as Becca was jealous of Tom for being able to call Chloe his girlfriend. She had to admit she could see what Chloe saw in him, he was a nice guy.

"Yeah yeah they were pretty awesome…" as Chloe replied she began drawing circles with her free hand over Becca's arm. Becca couldn't help but grin, the more Chloe done this the more it was effecting Becca. Physically. She was glad Chloe was now facing the other way as Becca bit down on her bottom lip, trying to shake away the thoughts she was having.

"I'm actually with Becca now eating breakfast. So I better go, I'll come round to yours later we can watch a film or something"

"Sure sounds good babe, speak to you later. Love you" Tom said, Chloe's hand suddenly stopped moving on Becca's arm as she replied "Love you too" with that Chloe hung up the phone.

"Sooo lying to the boyfriend again red, why the secrets hmm?" Becca questioned more out of curiosity than anything.

Chloe sat up turning towards Becca and crossing her legs, she shrugged "I don't know, it's just easier than saying I was too shit faced and broke to go home alone in a cab and explain the situation. Plus he would probably lecture me for going back to a strangers apartment seen as we had only known you hours" Chloe explained with a smirk on her face.

"What in case I'm a serial killer or something?" Becca asked now mimicking Chloe's crossed legs.

"Well yeah, however now I know you, I know how much of a softie you are" Chloe teased the girl poking her in the stomach.

"Hey I'll have you know I'm a freaking bad ass, I just have a soft spot for certain red heads that barge their way into my life" Becca retorted with a smirk on her face. "In fact I don't even know your full name?" Becca's eyes widened as she tilted her head forward awaiting to hear Chloe's name.

Chloe brought her hand forward initiating a handshake, "Chloe, Chloe Beale" the girl now beaming at Becca. Becca took Chloe's hand shaking it "Well Mrs Beale I'm Becca Mitchell" she said with a chuckle.

"That's MISS Chloe Beale I'll have you know" Chloe corrected the girl,

"Oh of course, although seeing you and Tom together last night I'm surprised you guys aren't already married! You seem so…together" Becca regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth. Chloe was silent examining Becca's face, Becca was beginning to worry she had offended the red head.

_Way to go you dick, now she thinks you've been analysing her relationship after one night of knowing her. _

Chloe's sudden grin put Becca at ease, she then looked down "I know what you mean, I've been with him four years now and everyone seems to think that instantly means we're the perfect couple, and we are destined to be with each other forever" as Chloe was explaining she was playing with a loose thread from Becca's bed spread. The red head almost seemed lost in her thoughts, but spoke with such ease with Becca, which made the brunette feel even more of a connection with her.

"Surely if it has been four years you must at least think it's leading somewhere" Becca was trying to tread carefully.

"Of course, I mean I love him. I just sometimes wonder if I love him or am in love with him you what I mean? Sorry I'm just blabbering away ignore me" Chloe said about to get up from Becca's bed. Before she could Becca spoke up,

"No I don't think you're blabbering, I do think that if you question whether or not you're in love with someone then you can't be. Love should consume you, it should be an instant knowing not something you deliberate. You just feel that connection with that person, and have a mutual feeling between each other without saying a word confirming it, because it's so unbelievably obvious to you both".

Becca didn't even know where this speech came from but her eyes were now locked with the red heads who was gawping at the brunette, seemingly in a state of shock. "Erm but that's just my opinion, what do I know I got screwed over the only time I was in love! Don't listen to my shitty perspective on love"

"No…" Chloe paused for a moment "That's exactly how I see it Becca, I'm just a bit taken a back that you think that as well. Through all the hard ass stuff you are a little romantic aren't you Becca Mitchell" Chloe beamed at the brunette.

Becca felt herself starting to blush, "Come on let's get some breakfast I'm starving" Chloe quickly pulled Becca down onto the bed not allowing her to get up. "Do you not remember the deal? I'm making us breakfast okay so SIT and do not move" Chloe demanded before jumping out of bed.

"Yes sir" Becca replied as she raised her hand to her head to salute Chloe. _How has this happened, from going to see a crappy movie with Jesse to waking up next to a beautiful red head. A straight, taken red head. _

Becca must have been deep in thought for a while as next thing she knew the red head was calling her from the kitchen.

"Becs come get your tiny butt in here! It's ready" Becca dragged herself from bed and made her way to the kitchen.

"Mmmm smells good. How do you know I have a tiny butt anyway, have you been checking me out red?" Becca raised an eyebrow, as she picked up a piece of bacon.

"Depends…do you want me to be checking you out?" Chloe hit back at the girl, with the straightest face Becca had seen the girl have yet.

"Erm, what…I um...ha I just" Becca struggled to form a full sentence as she was so thrown off by what the red head was saying.

"Becs…chill I'm messing with you" the red head laughed as she walked around the table to sit next to Becca. Both girls hungrily focused on their breakfasts as they ate their bacon and eggs in silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was the total opposite.

"You know what's really strange" Becca spoke in between her chews of bacon.

"What's that" Chloe asked looking at Becca next to her.

"That 24 hours ago we didn't know each other..and now you're in my kitchen cooking me breakfast and have slept in my bed. I've also told you probably more about me than I have to 90% of the people in my life. I don't know how this happened" Becca explained, while chuckling to herself.

Becca heard Chloe drop her knife and fork on the table and swing further round to look at Becca's face, "Do you regret it? Have I overstepped my mark" Becca examined Chloe's eyes. They were shooting side to side as if she was panicking at what Becca's reply would be, Becca could see genuine concern in her eyes. It made her melt a little inside knowing Chloe actually cared about what she thought of her.

"No no of course not! It's a good thing, I'm pretty lame at explaining things. I just meant it's nice to of met someone like you and gained them as a friend"

"Awwww you gave me the friend label" Chloe suddenly pulled Becca's hand towards her as she turned around and searched through her hand bag. Chloe still had grasp of Becca's hand

"Ummm Chlo, do you think I could get that back I kinda need it for work? What are you looking for?" Becca asked trying to gently tug away her hand back.

"GOT IT! " Chloe exclaimed. She grabbed Becca's hand closer again to her and brought out a pen. She started scribbling away on the back of Becca's hand then pulled away with a huge grin on her face. Becca looked down at her hand to see a number written on it, she side smirked at the red head's number.

"Well I thought seen as we're friends now we need to stay in constant contact" Chloe said nudging Becca with her elbow.

Chloe put her pen back in her bag and picked up her phone glancing at it "SHOOT! As if that is the time, how long have you been keeping me captive in here Mitchell" Chloe joked while she gathered hers and Becca's empty plates and took them over to the sink.

"If I remember correctly you requested the breakfast set up, if I had my way you would have been out the door before 7am" Becca teased, she was enjoying the playfulness her and the red head seemed to have with each other.

"Har Har Becca, we both know that's not true now don't we" Chloe's eyes flickered up to Becca's. "But as great as this has been I do need to get going now, I'm so late I need to go do some things before I head over to Tom's"

_I wish she wouldn't say his name, I never get jealous he is a nice guy and here I am hating her for even saying his name. I suck. _

"Sure sure, I gotta get sorted for work tonight, someone got me drunk so I wasn't able to finish my set list" Becca joked towards Chloe.

"That reminds me I didn't get to hear the amazing Dj Becca's work! This makes me sad" Chloe pouted letting her bottom lip hang down.

Becca smirked "Awww, well if you're ever near The Vibe club come in and see me in action. Not to big me up too much, but I really am the shit, and in the atmosphere it is so much better" Becca grew more cocky when she spoke about her DJ skills, she knew she was good.

Chloe started clapping her hands together "I always wanna go in there but with all the lines and guest lists, it just never seems worth it. But now I have the perfect reason to wait in the line for!" Chloe was so excited at the prospect of seeing the DJ in action it made Becca feel excited.

Chloe walked into Becca's room to get changed back into her clothes, Becca suddenly felt sad that her time with the red head was ending. It had only been one night, but they had shared such a bond that it made Becca analyse everything the pair had said to one another.

Chloe walked out of Becca's room towards her _even with last night's clothes on she still looks gorgeous, how is that possible_.

"So…this is goodbye for now. Thank you so much for last night Becca, I had such a good night. I hope you did too" Chloe reached forward and pulled Becca into a hug, normally a hug between friends would last 5 seconds maximum.

Whereas Chloe and Becca stood gripping each other, neither of them letting go. The red head slowly pulled away and stared intently into Becca's eyes before smiling and releasing the short brunette.

"You better text me, I don't just ditch out my digits to anyone. Bye Becca" Chloe walked out of Becca's apartment. Becca was still standing looking at the door, almost hoping the ginger would walk back in and kiss her.

_Seriously, you need to stop with these thoughts. Chloe is your friend, probably a friend you will see in the near future. _

Becca started to realise that she was the one with the power to make the first move in seeing Chloe again, she began to panic. Wondering if she should wait hours or days to text Chloe, _would she think you were desperate? Would she be angry if you waited a while. _

Becca was snapped out of her thoughts by a vibration, she reached in her pocket to retrieve her phone – 'Hey Becs, I know I just left but I just wanted to say thank you again for last night. I hope your DJ skills match your hosting skills ;) Chloe x p.s. I took your number from your phone in case you thought you could get rid of me. Not happening Mitchell. x'

Becca was grinning widely at her phone at this point, she was glad Chloe wanted to keep the friendship going just as much as she did. Looking at her phone Becca also seen she had a missed call off Jesse

'Hey, sorry missed your call. Fancy grabbing a coffee? Lots to tell dude' Becca sent her text to Jesse. As she waited for her reply off Jesse she sat back and thought about what she could reply to Chloe.

Becca looked at the photo frame next to her, she picked it up and stared at it, not so much at it but her. Amber. As she ran her fingers through her hair, she sighed and placed the photo frame back down, she knew these feelings were flooding back to her.

Only this time the feelings are towards Chloe Beale.

_This is going to be dangerous Mitchell. _


	5. Chapter 5

"No way Becs, I knew there was something between you and her, I could feel the sexual tension!"

"Dude there was no sexual tension, it's just two friends hanging out" Becca explained to Jesse as she sipped her coffee.

"Rightttt, so that's why you two have been texting nonstop for the past two days" Jesse grinned as he nodded towards Becca's phone.

"Well we're friends, were allowed to do that you know. Our whole friendship isn't virtual. She's actually coming to watch me spin tomorrow night" a smile instantly covering Becca's mouth as the words left her mouth.

"Ohhhh you gonna get jiggy with the reddy" Becca's top lip curled up as she gave the finger to Jesse who sat opposite her in the coffee shop.

Jesse just laughed as he shook his head at his friend.

Becca woke up the next morning, stretching before realizing she must of fallen asleep finishing preparing her set last night, as her headphones still hung round her neck. She reached over to retrieve her phone on her bed side table to be greeted by a text from her favorite read head.

'Can't wait for tonight Bec, coming with my friend Aubrey hope that's okay : ) . See you soon little one. Chloe xxxx' Becca couldn't help but smile at every text she received off her. Usually Becca was against anything remotely soppy but it was different with Chloe.

Suddenly the thought of Chloe seeing Becca perform made her really nervous. _What the hell I never get nervous...you don't have to impress her it's not like you're trying to prove yourself to her. _Becca stood still for a moment as the reality hit her, she was trying to impress the red head. Shaking herself from her daze Becca headed towards the shower in preparation for tonight.

For a Saturday night the club was more busy than usual, Becca was pacing up and down nervously by the bar. Checking her phone constantly as each minute ticked by. The DJ was sipping a JD and coke trying to steady her nerves. Not for her set, but for the red head to see her set. Becca had made sure Chloe and her plus one had been put on the guest list.

"Becs will you chill out, you're lady love will be here any minute. You're never this anxious usually, especially once you've had a drink" Jesse tried to settle Becca's nerves by talking sense into the small brunette.

"Will you shut the hell up dude she's not my lady love okay!"Becca yelled

"Who's not your lady love?" Becca turned round to be met by the beautiful red head, her eyes as blue as ever. She glanced at the blonde girl standing next to Chloe, she had her arms folded and was staring Becca down as if trying to read her mind. Before Becca had a chance to introduce herself Chloe lunged forward at the DJ and squeezed her tight.

"Argh Becca this is so exciting! I can't believe you DJ here, this is my best friend Aubrey" Chloe signaled to the woman standing next to her.

The blonde still made no movement to greet the DJ, Becca noticed Chloe nudge Aubrey forward with her elbow. The blonde reluctantly brought her hand out to meet Becca's "Hi I'm Aubrey, Chloe dragged me here when I SHOULD be at home studying" Becca laughed nervously not sure how to respond.

"Um how about I get you both a drink, on the house of course. Chloe do you want the usual vodka coke?" the red head nodded excitedly.

"andddd you I'm gonna go ahead and guess…Gin & tonic?" Becca motioned towards Aubrey, she had a knack at guessing peoples drinks.

"Hm, yeah actually that's right, a double would be great" the blonde seemed mildly impressed yet her facial expression didn't show it. Her lips were pursed as she surveyed the bar area, her arms still folded in front of her.

Becca glanced at Chloe who looked pleased that Becca guessed her friends drink right, she knew from the get go Aubrey wasn't thrilled about meeting her but she carried on being chirpy for the red head's sake.

"Well I'm gonna head up now I'm on soon, if you need anything just text me or let Jesse know" Becca walked off towards her booth. Once she arrived there it almost instantly relaxed her, this was Becca's happy place. Where she lost herself in her music, in the atmosphere.

As she began to play her first mix she was already in her own DJ world, only mildly coming out of it to peer over at Chloe. Every time she did the red head always had her eyes locked on the DJ, she wasn't hard to spot in her black dress. It wasn't even her flowing red hair, it was those eyes, they were such a hypnotizing blue.

Before Becca knew it her set was finished as the crowd roared and cheered for her, she made her way back to her peers.

"Oh my god Becs" Chloe ran towards her almost tackling her to the floor,

"So I guessed you liked it then?" Becca asked while her and the red head parted.

"Liked it? I loved it you were amazing, the crowd loved you. So did I" Chloe suddenly grabbed Becca's hands and laced their fingers together.

"Come on I wanna buy you a drink" Chloe said before taking lead of them and making her way through the crowd. Once they got to the bar, Chloe untangled her fingers from Becca's, but not before placing her hand on the bottom of Becca's back as she waited to be served.

Chloe began to rub up and down on the DJ's back, making Becca instinctively move closer to her. The red head must have sensed this as she also inched closer to the brunette.

"What can I get you ladies" the bartender asked.

"Vodka coke and a JD and coke please Mike" Becca had jumped in to speak before Chloe had a chance.

"Hey I said I was going to buy these! Play fair Mitchell" Chloe seemed genuinely pissed that Becca hadn't let her buy her and the DJ a drink.

"Look red it's my club, my set my treat okay" Becca said matter of factly, this must have pleased Chloe as she withdrew her hand from Becca's back to move a strand of hair away from Becca's ear before leaning in to whisper.

"You're the best Rebecca Joanne Mitchell" Chloe giggled as she pulled away from Becca.

"How the hell do you know my full name" Becca cringed at the use of her full name Rebecca never mind Joanne.

"Oh I have my ways" Chloe winked before moving back towards Jesse and Aubrey with her drink.

_Jesse. It's got to be Jesse…what the hell else has he told her. _

Becca joined the rest of the group listening to Jesse justify which one of Becca's mixes was the best and why.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the toilet, be two minutes" Chloe said holding up two fingers before making her way through the crowd.

Jesse had started a conversation with one of the guys that worked at the bar which left Becca and Aubrey standing alone. _How awkward, I better make some form of conversation._

"So have you been here before?"

"I know what you're doing, and I just want you to know that I'm watching you" Aubrey cut her off, Becca was confused by the outburst.

"Excuse me?" Becca was so confused at this point, she thought she had only been nice to the blonde.

"Don't give me that crap, I know what you are doing. With Chloe. I only agreed to come here tonight so I could meet you and put a name to a face. It's all I've heard for the past two days, Becca this Becca that" Aubrey paused composing herself to get back on track with her point.

"I know you have a boner for Chloe and I want you to know she is very happy with Tom. I won't see Chloe be messed around, especially not by you"

Becca was totally in shock now, what the hell had she done to deserve this abuse off someone who barely knew her. All she had ever done was be kind to Chloe.

"What the hell are you talking about? Me and Chloe are just friends and I have treat her with nothing but respect AND you!" Becca was trying to contain her rage now but looking at the blondes steely eyes was making her more and more angry.

"Oh shut it you know exactly what I mean, I've just had to watch you and my best friend eye fuck the hell out of each other for the past hour. Please don't insult me by denying it" Aubrey spat out as her arms waved to where Becca was playing in the booth earlier.

"Look…I don't know what you think you saw but me and Chloe are strictly platonic. She has a boyfriend any way, I would never pursue someone in a relationship. I respect you are looking out for your friend, but please don't insult ME by judging me from two hours of meeting me" Becca finished her speech with a big swig of her drink.

Aubrey rolled her eyes obviously she wasn't expecting a reply from Becca as she attacked her. Before either girl could speak up again the red head appeared back from the toilet.

"Heyyyy are my two girls getting on well then" Chloe swung her arms around each girls neck and dragged both each side of her.

Becca and Aubrey still glaring at each other both mumbled under their breath in agreement, neither one wanting to disappoint Chloe.

"Good because we are gonna be spending a lot of time together, yano like the new three musketeers" Chloe said as she raised her arm in the air pretending to hold a sword.

_Yep Chloe's wasted, I would be enjoying this if that stupid blonde bitch quit staring at me. _

"Okay come on Chlo time to get you to bed" Aubrey said as she linked her arm with Chloe's trying to drag the woman away.

"Hey ! Wait! Hang on I've gotta say bye to the sexy superstar DJ" Chloe quipped winking at Becca as Aubrey just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Okay make it quick, Tom will be expecting you home any minute" the blonde quickly eyed Becca as she said the last sentence. Becca knew it was aimed at her, but she didn't give a crap, not after how she spoke to her earlier.

"Thank you so much Becca, you were amazing. You're always amazing you know, and you have this amazing hair too. I want my hair to be that soft" Chloe rambled as she started stroking Becca's hair.

"Chloe you're rambling, Get a move on!" Aubrey yelled over, clearly getting more and more frustrated by her friends actions towards Becca.

"Awww Chlo you're such a light weight aren't you. Get home safe okay thank you for coming and text me to let me know you get home safe" Becca said softly.

The drunken red head pulled Becca into a bone crushing hug before lightly placing a kiss in her hair "Ahhh such soft hair" Chloe mumbled in to Becca's hair.

Next thing Becca knew Chloe was being dragged away by Aubrey

"Get your shit together Chloe Beale! You're a sloppy drunk!" the blonde yanked the red head through the crowd and with that they were gone.

Becca couldn't help but feel a certain amount of guilt as the words the blonde scolded at her replayed in her head. She was right on a certain level Chloe was happy with Tom and Becca did have a 'boner' for her but she would never act on it. Not unless the red head wanted to.

Becca downed the rest of her drink as she headed back to the booth to collect her stuff.

Once all packed up Becca made her way to the back door where Jesse's car was parked. Just as she looked at her phone for the time _2.04am _a messaged flashed up on her screen.

'DJ Beccaaaa, home safe, your set was amazing I'm still dancing around to it in my pj's lol. Sorry I had to leave in a hurry, clubs aren't really Aubrey's scene. You really did look amazing up there tonight. Text me tomorrow okay? Night night sweet Becca xxxxxxx p.s. I text this all with one eye closed AND no spelling mistakes, how impressed are you! X'

How can one text be able to send Becca on a bigger high than she had felt all night. She put her stuff in the trunk of Jesse's car as she got in "Good night was it Becs?" Jesse joked to her as he looked back to reverse out of the club.

"Yeah it was actually, the crowd were awesome tonight" Becca replied not feeding into Jesse's teasing tonight.

She picked up her phone again and wrote a reply to her favorite red head

'Glad you got home safe you drunken ginger! Thanks again for coming hope I impressed as promised ;) drink plenty of water before going to sleep. Good night speak tomorrow. Becca xxxx' Becca hit send. Almost instantaneously she received a reply from Chloe

'3' was all the text read. Becca didn't really know how to take it,

_Is that a love heart? Does it mean love you? Do I send it back? _

Becca stared out the car window at the passing buildings debating on what she should do. Without giving it another thought she quickly text the red head back

'3'

Becca gulped as she contemplated the situation. _I'm frigging screwed. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, at chapter 6 already! Thanks again for all the reviews, favourites and follows, this is my first fan fic so they are much appreciated, they keep me going. Also sorry for any typo's you spot…I try my best to proof read before posting. Anyway on we go **

For the past three weeks Becca and Chloe had been spending most of their free time with each other. Whether it was going to the cinema, grabbing lunch or getting drunk on cheap wine at Chloe's house.

Becca wasn't sure on how many times the two of them had met up now, but she was sure she was growing deeper and deeper feelings for the red head.

Aubrey joined them at times, being as obnoxious as ever but Becca was too focused on Chloe most of the time to even care or notice.

"Soooo tonight my place, literally a handful of my friends are coming, I want you to meet them all Becs. So far you've just met Aubrey" Chloe had mentioned this night to Becca last week.

Of course Becca wanted to go, but the thought of socialising with so many new people all at once, just wasn't Becca's style. Becca didn't reply to the red head, she just let out a slight sigh as she stared at the ground as they walked along the side path.

As if sensing the brunette's apprehension to her friends coming, she took hold of the brunettes hand while they still walked along the street.

"I know it's a bit of an ask Becs but you're kinda an important person in my life now. I want them to know who's taking up all of my free time! Plus…if it helps I can hold your hand like this all night…and look after you" Chloe spoke with such a caring tone it made Becca glance up at the read head. She was staring down at Becca the most delicate grin on her face.

Becca could see her eyes were full of hope, something so little as meeting a bunch of friends clearly meant the world to her.

"Okay I'll come BUT please no movies" Becca pleaded

Chloe released Becca's hand "YEY no no we will just have some drinks, share a few stories the usual girlie sleep over…minus the sleeping part" Chloe grinned "Unless you want to stop over?" Chloe asked.

Becca had stopped at Chloe's a few times the past few weeks, the girls would always end up entangled with each other. Becca would never admit it to the red head but it was her favourite time of day being wrapped up next to Chloe's warm beautiful body.

"Sure, although I thought Tom was stopping over at yours this week while his flat gets redone?" Becca replied looking next to her at Chloe.

Chloe's eyes were now avoiding Becca's and she was lightly biting the inside of her bottom lip, "Um yeah he was meant to be but he's been a bit…offish recently. So he's just stopped at his friend Benji's instead" Chloe said still with her eyes firmly to the ground.

Becca could tell Chloe didn't want to talk about it any further, but she couldn't help but ask why, her and Tom always seem so happy together.

_As much as I hate to admit and witness it. _

"Why…are you guys okay Chlo?" Becca treaded carefully with her tone, she tried not to sound too shocked.

"Yeah yeah we're okay, he just…ergh" Chloe paused as she sat on a bench and signalled for Becca to sit down next to her.

"It's just he has a real jealous side to him that no one see's...especially recently. He's always complaining and saying I'm drifting away from him. I love him, I do… it's just too intense all this paranoia…" Chloe explained as she looked into the distance ahead of her.

"He does not seem the jealous type at all, why the hell would he act like that you've given him no reason to feel like that" Becca felt annoyed that he was making the red head feel like that when she had done nothing wrong.

Chloe turned her head to face the brunette, her blue eyes drumming into Becca's. "Becca… you do realise it's you he is jealous of. Well not you as a person, but the fact I spend a lot of my time with you. He said he feels pushed out"

Becca didn't know what to say, she couldn't believe someone like Tom would ever be jealous of her. Or feel that someone like Becca could push him out.

An overwhelming feeling of smugness came over Becca, she made sure to hide her smirk from the red head who was still staring at her. Becca was then hit by a wave of guilt, _was I causing a perfect couple to break up? Am I in the way?_

Chloe could tell the brunette was deep in thought and wanted to quickly add "But I explained there was nothing to worry about, and that he would have to get use to you in my life. Really Becca please stop over thinking things in that little head of yours please" Chloe was searching Becca's face for her reaction.

"I mean…you know I care for you. The last thing I want to do is cause problems for you guys. Fuck…" Becca looked up to meet Chloe's eyes, they were darting all around Becca's face looking panicked.

The brunette brought her hand up to rub her forehead as she strained her eyes, before landing her eyes back on Chloe. "Maybe we should put some distance between us, yano just until things cool down or get back on track with you and Tom" Becca reasoned with the red head.

"What no! That's not what I want Becca! It's his issue not mine. Please don't do this" Chloe choked out. Becca could see the hurt in Chloe's face as her eyes furrowed, of course she didn't want to stop seeing the red head, but she cared about Chloe's feelings more than her own.

"As long as you're sure, I love hanging out with you Chloe but I care more about your happiness than my own" Becca stated

"Well in that case you've gotta still hang with me because you do make me happy Becca, Don't worry me and Tom will be fine okay" Chloe was much more relaxed now as her and the brunette set off walking again.

'Hurry up DJ! The vodka is being opened as we speak ;) everyone's excited to meet you xxx' Becca received this text message off Chloe around 5 minutes ago Becca had arrived at Chloe's well over 15 minutes ago, but was trying to pluck up the courage to go in. _Why am I so socially awkward in life! Come on just ring the bell_

Becca reached up hovering over the bell before pressing it, she hoped Chloe's other friends were nothing like Aubrey. Before she knew it the red head opened the door with the biggest grin on her face.

"Finally! I was about to send a search party for you, come in" Chloe moved to the side allowing Becca to walk in. Chloe quickly shut the front door before coming up behind Becca and whispering in her ear "you nervous?" Chloe asked the brunette.

"Yeah a little…I'm not good at the whole meeting new people thing" Becca replied nervously.

"Here" Chloe said before placing her hand in Becca's "Like promised Bec's come on I'll introduce you" With that Chloe bounced over to her group of friends all sat in her living room with Becca being dragged behind her.

"So guys THIS is Becca, Becca this is everyone" Chloe was beaming at Becca as she was introduced to everyone individually.

"So that's Amy, Cynthia, Jessica Stacey and of course Aubrey" Becca pointed at each person individually.

"Well done, got it in a oner shortie" Amy replied to Becca, Chloe now was dragging Becca into the kitchen.

"Come on let's get you good and drunk shall we" Chloe said as she winked at the brunette.

Becca couldn't help but notice Aubrey glaring at the two as they made their way to the kitchen. The blondes eyes were shifting from the girls hands that were entwined to Becca's face, she was pretty sure she was trying to telepathically tell the brunette to release Chloe.

Becca shrugged it off as she entered the kitchen following Chloe.

_Blondie can stare all she wants Chloe wants me here so I'm staying put._

The girls made their way through bottle after bottle of vodka, Becca was well and truly buzzed. _I'm so shit faced right now, I gotta go pee in a minute._

Stacey had rounded the girls in to a circle and suggested that they all play would you rather game.

Stacey began to ask the first question "Okay Amy you first…would you rather…tell us who your first time was with or go to the window and flash Bob next door?" all the girls giggled as they awaited Amy to make a decision.

As the blonde girl pondered she suddenly stood up, walked towards the window and

lifted her top up. Immediately all the girls started cheering and clapping for her "Thank you, thank you very much guys, I thought Bob deserved a treat" Amy sat back down in the circle with the girls.

"Okayyy next up Chloe" Stacey announced, Becca suddenly felt slightly nervous, the thought of Chloe flashing her boobs at a stranger didn't settle well with Becca.

"Right Miss Beale, would you rather tell us the most random place you and Tom have had sex? Or...give someone here a lap dance?" Becca's stomach felt as though it had done a summersault as she heard what Stacey had said.

_I don't wanna hear about her sex with Tom. Oh my god, what if she gives one of the girls a lap dance….wait,what if it's me_

Becca was knocked from her thoughts as she heard the red head speak up.

"Hmmm…I'm gonna go with option B" Chloe stated, this making some of the girls begin to wolf whistle at the ginger.

"B for Becca" Chloe came out with ,as she locked eyes with the brunette. Becca's heart was now pounding out of her chest, her throat so dry she could barely swallow.

Chloe slowly made her way over to the brunette, hardly blinking as she did so. Suddenly music was being played from the TV as Stacey and the rest of girls egged Chloe on.

None of that seemed to effect Becca as she was in a trance, it was as if her and Chloe were in a bubble. A bubble only the two of them could see and feel, where anything else going on around them fizzles away.

The red head placed both hands on Becca's shoulders as she suddenly settled down into her lap. As the beat of the music got louder Chloe began to thrust into Becca's lap to the beat, almost gripping on tight to Becca's shoulder as she did so.

Becca was at a blank she couldn't take in anything that was happening around her, all she could do was enjoy it, and try to pretend it wasn't making her want to take the red head right there right then.

All the way through the song Chloe matched the beat, she even spun around so Becca had the perfect view of her ass, as Chloe lifted Becca's arms and placed them on Chloe's hips.

All too quickly the song finished and the brunette was quickly snapped out of her trance by the clapping of the other girls. Chloe smirked and winked before getting off Becca's lap and sitting back in her place in the circle.

"Damn Chloe, you've got some serious moves. Does Tom get to enjoy them too or was that just especially for Becca!?" Cynthia asked laughing.

"Yeah Chloe do tell us, would Tom have enjoyed that? Would he have enjoyed seeing that? Or would he think he was watching some kind of porno with his girlfriend as the star?" Aubrey yelled, all the girls stopped talking and stared at the blonde in shock.

Chloe's head shot to her best friend, Becca could see the hurt in the red head's eyes by what Aubrey just said.

"What the hell Bre, it's just a bit of fun it's a game. I was dared to do it" Chloe replied back, the hurt still evident in her voice.

"A game? Dry hummping your gay friend is not a game Chloe in fact it's the very opposite when you're in a relationship. I don't know why you insist on flirting with this alt girl" Aubrey snapped back.

The room was deadly silent now.

"Don't you dare speak about Becca like that! labelling her the alt girl does not make you better than her you know. Frankly it's none of your business what I do or who I see, you need to stop trying to control me!" Chloe bit back, her sadness almost diminished by the anger in her voice now.

"Whatever Chloe, I'm going home. Speak tomorrow if you can tear yourself away from each other for five minutes" Aubrey motioned towards her and Becca as she stormed out of Chloe's.

"Actually I think we might head off too guys, that vodka has hit us hard" Stacey said as she reached down to help up the girls from the floor.

One by one the girls left Chloe's flat saying their goodbyes on the way out.

"Well…that went well" Becca said breaking the silence between her and the red head. "Hmmm" was all Chloe replied, she looked totally lost in thought.

"Look Chlo I can go home if you want, especially after what Aubrey said. Obviously I'll help you clean up first but if you want to" Chloe interrupted Becca "You're stopping here, I don't give a shit what Aubrey said. Sorry I zoned out for a minute there, let's just get cleaned up and in to bed drunky" Chloe threw a pillow at Becca's head making both girls chuckle.

Once in bed both girls were lying on their backs looking up at the ceiling, neither knew what quite to say.

_Fuck Aubrey for making this so awkward now._

"I don't care what she thinks you know" Chloe softly said, not removing her eyes from the ceiling.

"Good…you shouldn't, I know she cares about you Chloe but the way she spoke to you isn't right. She shouldn't try to embarrass you in front of other people"

"I wasn't embarrassed" Chloe quickly shot back to Becca now turning her head to face her.

"If Aubrey can't accept you into my life then…she's not the friend I thought she was" Chloe trailed off, Becca could tell the aggressive words from Aubrey had hurt Chloe.

"She needs to just stop thinking I'm Satan! I know I'm a bad ass but I'm not THAT bad am I" Becca mused to herself and Chloe.

"You're kidding right? Becca I don't know how many times I have to tell you how special you are. You're like this supper sensitive DJ who acts all hard ass but is the sweetest person ever" Chloe's voice perking up as she praised Becca.

Becca was smiling to herself as she turned on her side to face away from Chloe, hoping she would get closer and cuddle with her.

Of course the red head picked up on this and shifted her body closer to Becca's, moulding into Becca's body. Every body part of each of them was immersed in each other, both relishing in the closeness of each other.

"Night Chlo"

"Night Becs. Sweet dreams"


	7. Chapter 7

Becca was pacing up and down her apartment, trying to decide what to wear. Chloe had text the small brunette earlier to ask if she wanted to grab some dinner tonight. Of course Becca was more than happy to go with the red head, she was all Becca ever thought about.

_Why do I have so much shit yet not one top I think is suitable to wear? _

Becca's thoughts were interrupted by a pounding on her front door, she quickly grabbed her phone off the sofa to check the time.

5.46pm – Becca's forehead creased as she looked confused, knowing Chloe wasn't picking her up for another couple of hours.

She went over to the door and opened it curiously, only to be quickly shoved aside by a bouncing brown haired boy. _Jesse. _

"Hey weirdo, so because I know you so well I know you will be flipping out about tonight" Jesse said with ease, knowing he knew his best friend too well.

"I suck at this stuff Jesse, Chloe said she's taking me out for dinner...DINNER Jess, when do I ever go out for dinner at night. It's bound to be some fancy restaurant" Becca huffed as she slammed herself back onto her couch crossing her arms.

"Dude, when you first met Chloe you were covered in Nachos cheese and popcorn. I don't think she gives a shit what you look like to be honest" Jesse offered to Becca.

"Gee...thanks for that Jesse. Yano...I don't know what I would do without you here to boost my confidence" Becca bit out, she was irritated that Jesse wasn't giving her any helpful advice.

"No no you're not getting it…you were that mess and Chloe still asked you out for drinks. If that's not a lady boner when I see one, I don't know what is" Jesse was still looking down at Becca, trying to convince her of his words.

"How many times…me and Chloe we're just…we're just friends okay. She has Tom, she's happy. Drop it" Becca knew Jesse was aware of her feelings for Chloe, but didn't give the satisfaction of ever admitting out right.

"Yeah I suppose you're right...I mean friends spend all their free time together, constantly staring at each other, cuddling, sleeping over and one of them taking the other out for a late night dinner. Total normal behaviour for friends" Jesse air quoted friends, Becca understood Jesse's point but honestly. What else more could Becca say did she like Chloe? Yes did Chloe like her…and that's where Becca was stuck.

Becca finally stood up from the couch and walked towards her closet, she picked up a blue flannel top, black jeans and combat boots and strode towards her bedroom.

"Text me when your back I want details Becaw!" Jesse shouted through Becca's bedroom door, before Becca heard him leave her apartment.

_We're just friends, who cares what you wear. Just get ready and have fun. _

Becca checked herself in the mirror, she paid extra attention to her makeup, adding that little bit more eye shadow making her dark blue eyes stand out.

Just as she was patting her top down she heard a knock at the door. Her heart suddenly started beating faster, knowing it was the beautiful red head that awaited her. She swallowed, imagining what the red head would look like at the other side of the door.

She made her way through the living room and placed her hand around the door handle, taking a couple of seconds to adjust to the situation. As the door creaked open there she saw Chloe standing in front of her.

She had a royal blue dress on that made the blueness in her eyes pop even more _if that was possible_. Her hair was down and wavy, Becca was trying not to stare but with the vision in front of her it was hard not to.

"Becs you look stunning, as always" Chloe observed as she made her way in to the brunettes apartment.

"Thanks…but I mean you….you look amazing" Becca stated as she still glared at the red head.

Chloe smirked as she nudged the brunette "Enough of the compliments let's go shall we, I'm driving us somewhere"

Becca followed the red head out, she approached Chloe's car and got in, still observing the red heads beauty.

Chloe pulled the car out and they began to drive off

"Soooo…I kind of have a little thing set up, don't worry though! It's just me and you. I think you'll love it Becs well I hope you do. I don't really show many people this" Chloe said as she turned to glance at Becca.

"Whatever it is I'm sure I'll enjoy it" Becca replied looking back at Chloe. Becca couldn't help but shake the feeling that this was a date.

_Seriously, she's with Tom, this is just two friends going out and spending time together._

The girls had been driving for 20 minutes before Chloe suddenly pulled off on to a dark road.

"Erm Chlo…you do know where were going right? This isn't one of your spontaneous moments like that time ended up the other side of the city" Becca questioned looking over at the red head, who was now grinning at this remark.

Chloe shook her head "Of course I know where we're going, will you relax Becca, I'm not going to kidnap you or anything" Chloe's eyes were now firmly on the road ahead as she eventually slowed the car down and pulled it in.

"We're here" was all Chloe said, she brought the car to a stop as she unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car, Becca followed suit.

Before Becca could question where they were again she stopped in her tracks, she looked around at the scenery in front of her.

They were by the sea and a blanket lay on the sand with rocks on each side of it to hold it in place. Becca watched as Chloe brought out two bright lamps, she placed one either side of the blanket. The red head then brought a basket out and placed it in the middle of the red checked blanked.

"Well come on then don't leave me hanging will you" Chloe shouted over to Becca.

Becca began to walk forward towards the setting, she couldn't help but feel emotional at all the effort Chloe had clearly gone to.

The two of them sat down on the blanket watching the waves roll in and out.

"So what do you think?" Chloe asked

"I love it…all this effort you have gone to Chloe it's..." Becca was interrupted by Chloe raising her hand and swatting it.

"Oh it's nothing, I just really wanted to share this with you Becca. We've become so close over this past 2 months and you really do mean the world to me" Becca could tell when Chloe said this she really meant it, the look of certainty in her eye.

"Seriously, this is beautiful…I'm glad you brought me. For what it's worth you mean just as much to me Chloe. I always have my guard up with people but with you…it's different. I feel like I can tell you anything" Becca finished, she was pretty sure this was the must she had ever expressed to anyone before.

Chloe leaned over and placed her head on Becca's shoulder as they both watched the waves roll in, both totally at ease with each other.

Becca looked down at the red head leaning on her shoulder, the sea reflecting into her big blue eyes, it was almost breath taking.

"You know you look beautiful tonight Chloe, I'm actually privileged to be in your company. As dorky as that sounds" Becca laughed to herself "Tom's a lucky guy"

Silence suddenly sprung between both girls, all they could hear was the crashing of the waves against the sand.

"You're always beautiful to me Becca, but you do look like an extra hot DJ tonight" Chloe winked at her as she said these words.

Becca smirked and looked back out onto the sea, Chloe's head still firmly pressed in to her neck.

"Tom actually said he wants to hang out with us, he's invited you to come to this new bar his friend has opened. He suggested I bring you…" Chloe gazed off before coming back to the subject.

"Would you be up for it?" Chloe questioned.

Becca didn't want to seem rude or jealous, but the thought of spending the night watching Chloe and Tom all over each other made the brunettes heart sink. Yet there was no way she could say no to this, not without upsetting the red head.

"Sure sounds like fun…you'll have to text me the details. My memory sucks…nice of him to invite me though" Becca added, hoping that was enough gratitude for the red head to understand.

"Yeah…pretty surprisingly really considering his attitude recently" Chloe replied not giving too much away.

Becca decided not to press it any futher, she didn't want to seem jealous or cause any drama between the two.

"Anyhow, lets dig in shall we" Chloe said rising from Becca's shoulder.

Chloe reached over to the basket and opened it, Becca peered in and seen all the food Chloe had prepared.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Chloe you really didn't have to go to all this trouble. A Mcdonalds would of sufficed, as long as I'm in your company" Becca said the words before analysing them, she hoped Chloe didn't get freaked out.

Chloe was smiling as she was trying to open up the bottle of wine she had in her hand "Like I said Becca, this place is special to me and so are you. So I thought why not combine the two" Chloe said still concentrating on the wine.

She poured two glasses and passed one to Becca, the red head taking a few gulps before focusing on the food. Becca reached out for a sandwich.

"Mmmm okay maybe this is better than a McChicken sandwich" Becca complimented, before taking a sip of her wine.

"You know I never got the thing about wine…how so many people drink it. It's literally like drinking vinegar" Becca stated as she went for another sip.

"This one isn't too bad mind" the brunette added looking up at Chloe, who had nearly finished her glass already.

"Well I didn't think Jack Daniels was suitable for the beach Becs, but hey next time I'll bring some beer or something. For now stop whining and drink up" Chloe gestured her wine glass towards Becca's.

The two girls made their way rapidly through the wine bottle, while feasting on the spread Chloe had prepared.

"So I said something before that I kind of lied about…." Chloe started to explain, Becca's head shot round to the red head's not speaking, just awaiting for her to finish.

"When I said I wasn't kidnapping you…that's maybe partially true now" Chloe was running her finger along the rim of her wine glass as she spoke.

"Okayyyy…now I'm a tad scared red. Please explain" Becca didn't understand where Chloe was going with this.

"Well, I drove here, and I have drank at least 3 glasses of wine. Which means I'm illegal to drive. So we may have to sleep in the back of my car until morning" Chloe was biting her bottom lip as she explained, she always done this when she was nervous about asking Becca something.

"Ahhhh very clever Beale, planned this whole thing just so you could snuggle with me huh" Becca smirked watching the red head squirm with embarrassment.

Becca didn't mind stopping in Chloe's car, but she couldn't pass up an opportunity to finally see the red head be embarrassed.

Chloe brought her hands up to her face and laughed in to them, slowly bringing them down.

"Okay okay, you caught me Mitchell. It's your fault, if you weren't so damn comfortable to spoon then I wouldn't be forced to take extra measures" Chloe giggled towards the brunette.

The two of them began to collect the left-over food and drinks and pack it all away. Chloe finally picked up the checked red blanket and shook the sand off it before folding it away.

"Okay so the back of your car is a lot smaller than I remembered" the brunette observed as Chloe tried to move some things about, trying to make room for the pair.

"Oh stop complaining there is plenty of room, come on" Chloe crawled into the back seat lying horizontally.

Becca froze, she had no idea what to do from here. There was literally hardly any room for her to slide on to.

Other than on top of the red head. As Becca was debating on where to go, Chloe must have picked up on this and grabbed Becca's hand.

She pulled Becca down so she was lying on top of her, she carefully manoeuvred so Becca was lying behind Chloe. Her body fully against her as the girls brought down the blanket to cover themselves.

Chloe quickly lifted herself up as she closed the car door and locked it, before gently falling back on to Becca. Chloe reached round to Becca's arm and entangled their fingers together, before placed the entangled hands on top of her breast.

Becca's breath hitched as she felt the red heads breast through her shirt, she swallowed and tried to slow her heart rate down. She was worried Chloe would be able to feel how fast it was beating, being so close together.

"So did I impress tonight?" Chloe asked softly

"Yeah...uh…was amazing. I'm going to repay you the gesture, and take you to my special place" Becca replied, she quickly realised this could be taken as sexual innuendo.

"I mean…a place where I go that no one knows, not MY special place as in that kinda way. I wasn't…" Becca stuttered out before Chloe interrupted laughing hard into the car seat.

"I'd love to come to your special place Becca" Chloe softly replied, Becca was glad at this point she was facing the opposite way, as her usual blushes became more apparent on her cheeks.

_How am I gonna sleep with my hand placed there. _

Becca tried to let herself drift off in to a peaceful sleep, as the woman who had swept her off her feet, lay in her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope those who are following the story are enjoying it, thanks again for all the feedback :) Here's the next one…. **

*Hey Becs :) so plan for tonight, come to The Ocean club for around 7.30pm. Me and Tom will meet you in there, okay? Xxxx*

Becca read the text a few times, becoming slightly more irritated each time she skimmed through the content. She half expected to be going to the club with Chloe, rather than meet her in there.

_Of course she is going with her boyfriend duh, it's his friends club._

Becca hit reply and typed out a quick text to the red head

*Sure no problem, if you have a Jack and coke waiting for me you will be my ultimate favourite red head xxxx* Becca smirked down at her phone as she waited for a reply. This had been a common theme for her and Chloe, flirting lightly back and forth over text.

_Well it's definitely flirting on my end _

Almost instantly Becca's phone lit up, it was a reply from Chloe

*Pleaseeee I'll always be your favourite red head ;) see you later xxxxx*

_Yep looks like it's not just her end_

Becca was currently on her way to the club, Jesse had offered to drive his best friend over there.

"So what exactly is this for again? Knowing you Becs you would rather be staying in and working on your mixes, than go to some club opening with a red head you like and her boyfriend" Jesse glanced over at the brunette who was staring out the window ahead of them.

"Yeah but a night with Chloe sort of outweighs a night sat alone with my laptop" Becca replied confidently.

Jesse smiled after being slightly taken a back with Becca's reply

"Now look who's all confident and shit, so you're admitting you do have feelings for Chloe then?"

Becca rolled her eyes and started doing a sarcastic slow hand clap,

"Well done Jesse, yes I do feel something for Chloe. It's not like I can do anything about it though, she's in a relationship. A serious one"

Saying it out loud always made Becca recoil inside, the thought of Chloe with Tom really did get to her. She never really got to see that though, always just spending one on one time with the red head.

However tonight that was going to change.

As Jesse pulled outside the club Becca suddenly felt really anxious. The line outside to get in was huge, but Chloe had text her earlier saying she had gotten her on to the guest list.

"Okay have fun weirdo, text me if you need picked up later" Jesse shouted as Becca closed the car door.

"Will do, thanks dude" Becca then made her way towards the club. She was used to being in a club setting but this was different, she knew she had to put on a front. A front pretending she wasn't bothered that the girl she had started falling for was in the arms of another guy.

The small brunette took a deep breath and walked towards the door, stating her name to the door staff before being shown in.

Becca scanned the setting, the whole place was rammed full of people. She gently rose on to her toes to try and peer further over at the bar.

_How the hell am I gonna spot her, I'm such a short ass _

Of course before Becca could think any further about it she spotted her. Her red hair glistening under the lights, she quickly made her way past people to get to Chloe.

As she was approaching her she suddenly noticed a hand on Chloe's back, her eye line followed who the arm belonged to. _Tom _

Becca's stomach tightened as she watched the couple, Tom was leaning in and whispering something in to Chloe's ear. Chloe giggling in reply as she placed a hand on Tom's chest, as her head tilted back laughing even more.

Becca was metres away from the couple when she seen Chloe suddenly turn away from Tom and glance down at her phone. The red head frowned at the screen, as she put her phone away again.

Chloe looked up to meet eyes with Becca, suddenly the red heads face was glowing _if that's possible_ as a grin sprung on to her face.

"Becca you're here! Finally" Chloe commented as she reached out to embrace Becca, instinctively she reciprocated Chloe's embrace and the girls held it before slowly releasing each other.

Becca couldn't help but feel Tom's eyes on her, it wasn't a general glace over. It was a full on intense glare, a one which made Becca feel uncomfortable as if she was coming under scrutiny from the man.

Chloe immediately grabbed Becca's attention by dragging her by the hand to the restroom.

Both girls walked over to the sinks, "Urgh I'm glad you came Becs, Tom is so on edge tonight I don't even know how to deal with him" Chloe explained as she reapplied her red lipstick.

Becca couldn't help but stare at the red head in the mirror, Chloe's eye flickered to meet Becca's.

"Awwww Becs if you wanted to try on some on you could have just asked" Chloe said mischievously holding up her lipstick.

Chloe then swivelled round to face Becca, her smirk covering her whole face.

"Red whatever you are thinking…re-think it" Becca said cautiously as she started taking steps back.

Before she could move any further away Chloe grabbed Becca's wrist and yanked her towards her. Chloe was in hysterics as she tried to apply the lipstick on to Becca, Becca was struggling furiously but couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Chloe now had Becca bent over the sink backwards as she was still trying to apply the lipstick, "CHLOE stop or I will wrestle you to the floor!" Becca managed to screech out.

Chloe had hold of both Becca's wrists as she abruptly stops struggling, she stares down in to the brunettes eyes.

Becca swallows hard as she also stops struggling, the girls are now stood in deathly silence as Chloe is still holding on to Becca's wrists. Chloe's eyes are searching Becca's face.

Becca's unsure what this moment was, all she knew was it was one of the most intense things she has experienced and the thought of leaning in and kissing the red head's lips was all too tempting.

Chloe's eyes flickered down to Becca's lips before shooting back up to her eyes.

"Chloe there you are what's..." the two girls quickly split apart as Aubrey stood at the door way. The blonde's eyes were darting between Chloe and Becca before her eyes landed on Chloe, with a questioning look.

"We were just coming Bre" Chloe quickly scooted away from Becca as she gently pushed Aubrey out the door. Becca was still stood frozen, trying to make sense of what just happened _or what nearly happened. _

Chloe paused at the door holding it open as she looked back at the brunette "Come on Bec I owe you a drink I believe" Becca done as the red head said and followed her out of the bathroom.

The girls walked back in to the main area, Becca letting Chloe lead the way.

"Hey Chlo get over here I want you to meet somebody" Tom called to Chloe beckoning her over.

_He acts as though she is a trophy to just show off to people, dick. _

Chloe put up her index finger mouthing over to the man one minute, before turning back round towards Becca.

"Hey it's okay don't worry I know my way to the bar, you go on ahead" Becca tried to sound as chilled as possible.

Inside she was pissed that Tom had interrupted them.

_You have no right to be pissed, seriously sort your shit out._

"Okay I'll be right back, get the drinks sorted" Chloe shouted as she walked away.

The small brunette reluctantly made her way through the crowd towards the bar, leaning on it she was lost in thought at what exactly she was doing here.

"Can I get you anything?" Becca looked up to meet the eyes of the bartender, she was a pretty looking brunette.

"Um yeah, can I get a JD and coke and a white wine please" Becca replied, not really paying much attention to anything other than her own thoughts.

"Usually I would presume one of the drinks was for someone else, but the look on your face says otherwise. Is it a two drink kind of night?" The bartender questioned as she began pouring the drinks.

Becca looked up properly at the brunette who seemed genuinely interested in the brunettes reply.

"Ha you could say that…you know typical story, lesbian friend falls for best friend who has a boyfriend" Becca explained as she shook her head, almost cringing at how much of a cliché her life was.

The bartender then began to slow nod

"Ahhh yes of course, don't worry we've all been there" she agreed as she finished pouring up the drinks.

"But if I have learned anything, usually feelings aren't just one sided. There is usually a reason why someone develops feelings for someone, a connection that both people feel" sliding along the two drinks the bartender gave Becca a meaningful smile.

Becca thought about what she said for a moment, of course there were moments when she thought perhaps Chloe did feel what Becca felt towards her.

"Who knows huh, anyway how much do I owe you" Becca questioned reaching for her money in the back of her jeans.

The girl behind the bar subtly shook both hands in front of her "Don't worry about it these are on me, I think you need a freebie to pick you up" she winked to Becca as she began to wipe the bar with a cloth.

Becca smiled "Aw wow thanks, maybe I should open up more often. Get some more freebies" Becca was really grateful towards the girl.

"If you get to show that smile off then I would definitely recommend it" she complimented before walking off.

Becca was about to pick up her and Chloe's drinks before suddenly the music cut out.

_What the fuck is going on, a power cut really_

Before Becca could think any further a muffled sound was heard over the speakers. The brunette noticed a crowd was gathering in to the middle of the floor, she followed to see what was happening while gazing around looking for the red head.

Becca squeezed through several bodies, being careful not to spill the two drinks in her hands as she made her way further in to the crowd.

Before Becca could walk any further she was suddenly halted to a complete stand still. She stared forward in complete disbelief.

A sudden pain was itching her throat and her stomach felt as though it had dropped to the floor. All Becca could hear now was her heart beat raging through her body. That was until the speakers came in to focus.

*I never thought I would meet someone like you, and now that I have I plan on never letting you go. So…in front of all these people here Chloe Beale…will you do me the honour of being my wife and marry me?*

There in direct eye sight of Becca was the back of Tom on one knee holding a ring up to Chloe who looked completely in shock.

Becca's heart was still pounding as everything around her slowed down. Chloe's face was unreadable. Without warning Chloe's head shot up, her eyes instantly met Becca's. She couldn't read Chloe's face, but her eyes would not stray from Becca's as everyone around her awaited her response.

"I…Tom…." Chloe stuttered looking down at the man. Becca knew her face was a dead give-away at that moment. She couldn't with-hold the look of hurt and shock.

Looking up Becca could see the crowd around them were all waiting silently for Chloe to reply.

Chloe again gazed at Becca, almost as if she was trying to communicate something with her. Chloe suddenly came out of her mental trance.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you Tom" Chloe replied before the man got up from one knee and spun her around, placing the ring on her finger.

_I have to get out of here. Now. _

As Tom put Chloe back down on the floor, almost instantly, the red head looked straight to Becca.

This time the look she gave Becca was blank, not full of happiness as it should be, her eyes looked distant from the happy moment that was happening around her.

Becca didn't have time to analyse this, she quickly slammed the two drinks down on the nearest table she could find, and shot out of the front door. She didn't know where she was going exactly, but stopped round the corner down the alleyway.

She crouched down the wall as she placed her head in her hands trying to grasp what just happened.

_Chloe. Is. Engaged. _

The brunette felt sick, of course she didn't have a right to be this cut up about it, she knew this would happen if she let her guard down.

Now here she is again. Devastated.

"Becca…." The brunette looked up hoping it wasn't Chloe, it definitely wasn't her voice. The blonde girl approached her slowly as she crouched down next to her.

_Aubrey_

"Look if you've came to get me back in there I don't feel very well, I'm going home" Becca was chocking back the tears at this point, determined not to show her emotions to Aubrey.

"I'm not here to try and make you do anything Becca. I'm here to see if you are okay?" Aubrey replied in a concerned tone.

Becca slowly peered up to see the expression on the blondes face, the look of sincerity wasn't something she was used to seeing on her.

"What do you mean…I..I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Becca was a crappy liar but she didn't have the energy for one of Aubrey's rants.

"Becca come on cut the shit, do you think I don't know my best friend well enough to know what's going on in her life. I've been watching you two for month's now, you're clearly in love with her aren't you" Aubrey's words took Becca by surprise.

She knew that her and Chloe were open about their intimate friendship, but for Aubrey to see the situation so clearly like this.

_Love…was it love I have for Chloe_

"I…I think so. Yes I am, I'm an idiot. If you're going to give me a lecture please can it wait to another day" Becca had broken down to the blonde, unable to hide her feelings anymore following the night's events.

Aubrey Leaned over to the brunette and delicately put her arm around her, as Becca began to sob slowly in to her shoulder.

Becca actually felt comforted at this moment. No awkward tension with the fact the girl who she was sure hated her more than anyone was watching her cry, and being there for her.

"Believe me I'm not here to lecture you Becca. I just want to make sure you get home alright. Please don't think this is an excuse to put moves on me Mitchell" Aubrey tried to joke with the girl, seeing a small smile rise on the brunettes face only to fall again.

The two girls got up as they walked out of the alleyway, letting the silence try to soothe Becca from her hurt emotions.


	9. Chapter 9

Becca could feel something prodding her shoulder, over and over again. She gradually creaked her eyes open, before shutting them tightly again due to the bright light seeping through the curtains.

Groaning, she reached out her hand to her shoulder only to be met with someone slapping it hard.

"Ow what the fuck" Becca sat up now as she gathered her bearings.

_This isn't my room, oh yeah that's right…_

"Finally, just because you look like a hobbit doesn't mean you have to have the sleeping habits of one! Get your ass out of bed Becca!" Aubrey demanded to Becca.

"Shit, do you have to be so abrupt? Jesus Christ Aubrey" Becca replied as the memories of last night started to creep back in to her mind.

"Well it's not my fault you lost your apartment keys, I didn't exactly want you to stop at mine but here you are, shit happens doesn't it" Aubrey spoke as she left the room.

The brunette pulled the bed covers up to her chin as she rested her head on them, the feeling she hated was still there. Becca was still confused why the blonde was being so nice to her when Chloe was her best friend.

"Get your shit together and come out here. Oh and please for the love of god put some clothes on" the blonde shouted through to Becca.

Becca looked down to see she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and shorts, she quickly grabbed her clothes and began to get changed. She sat back down on the bed as she scraped her hair in to a bun, then reaching for her phone.

*4 text messages Chloe*

*5 missed called Chloe*

Becca's stomach dropped, she was nowhere near ready to speak to the red head, never mind seeing her. It was all still so raw to her, she had never been this hurt since Amber.

Cautiously Becca began opening the text messages

*Becs where did you go? Xxxx*

*Helloooo? I've tried calling, why aren't you answering? I'm worried xxxx*

*Seriously Bec, are you really not gonna talk to me after what just happened?*

*Have I done something wrong?...please Becca xxxxxxx*

Becca couldn't help but feel a twang in her stomach at the last text message, as much as she was hurting she couldn't help but feel guilty at how sad the red head sounded on the last text.

She quickly placed her phone back in her pocket and walked out to the kitchen to join Aubrey. The blonde was busy making coffee, Becca quietly sat down at the kitchen table as she crossed her arms and stared off in to space.

Aubrey placed a mug in front of her and took a seat opposite the brunette.

"So…how you feeling today?" The blonde sounded a lot friendlier than she did 10 minutes ago, Becca looked up to see the genuine look on her face.

"Erm…pretty tired but I'm sure this will help" Becca replied as she took a sip of coffee from her mug.

Aubrey placed her mug down on the table and began to stare at Becca

"You know that's not what I mean Mitchell, have you spoken to her?" Aubrey questioned, she didn't even have to say her name. Both girls knew who she was referring to.

"No…she's text and called a couple of times but...I haven't replied" Becca took another sip "I don't really want to..." Becca mumbled.

"Becca I know it's gonna be hard, but you at least need to hear her out" Aubrey tried to reason with the small brunette.

Becca looked up to meet Aubrey's eyes "What exactly do you mean? She is in a relationship. She's engaged. She's happy. There's nothing left to say, except I'm an idiot" she shook her head, looking down.

Becca hated letting people in, this is exactly why she avoided it. She was always the one left hurt, although this time felt so much worse than the others.

"Becca" Aubrey reached for the brunettes hand, Becca almost flinched at the contact catching her off guard.

"You are not an idiot, don't for one second think you are the only one who thought there was more between you and Chloe. She is my best friend I know her better than anyone else, she was…sorry IS on the same page as you. As much as I hate to admit it, when she's with you she's happy…and I mean genuinely happy Becca" Aubrey moved her hand back off Becca's as she sipped her coffee.

Becca hadn't blinked the whole time Aubrey gave her speech, she couldn't believe what the blonde was saying to her.

"W..what hang on are you being serious?" Becca stammered out.

"Dixie Chick serious! I don't talk shit about my best friend" Aubrey was looking straight at the brunette.

_Okay she's being serious_

"Well thanks for yano…being there for me. Letting me sleep over, I know I'm not your most favourite person in the world" Becca offered to the blonde.

Aubrey smiled "It's fine…and you're not the worst person I suppose. But please don't be mistaken Becca, Chloe is my everything and no matter what I will have her back always. Even if she is being an ass" Aubrey finished the rest of her coffee and stood up walking towards the kitchen sink.

Becca looked over at Aubrey, realising she wasn't such a hard ass as she made out, it put Becca at ease around her.

Becca's thoughts were interrupted as her pocket began to vibrate *Jesse* She picked up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey weirdo" Jesse greeted her in his usual manner, "I believe you're missing something?" he asked teasingly.

"Please say it's my apartment keys, I seriously can't be bothered calling a locksmith again" Becca moaned

"I do indeed, you must have dropped them in my car last night when I dropped you off. Speaking of which…how did your night go? Did you stay up all night to get lucky?" Jesse laughed at his own joked.

Becca rolled her eyes before feeling really uncomfortable about explaining what happened in front of Aubrey.

_Why she knows everything anyway_

"Har har nice pun, listen I got stuff to do, so I'll call you later and come get my keys okay?" Becca tried to speak as calmly as possible, not wanting the boy to catch on something was up just yet.

"Sure thing titch, speak later" Jesse said before hanging up.

As soon as she was cut off from Jesse her phone lit up immediately, this time it was a different name on the screen *Chloe*

_Shit I can't deal with her right now, but blondie won't stop staring_

"Well…" Aubrey motioned towards Becca to answer her phone, Becca gulped trying to steady her voice before answering it.

Her heart was racing, she really was not ready for any kind of contact with the red head. Just hearing her voice alone made Becca think it would fuck with her head. Slowly she pressed the green button.

"Hello?"

"Becca! Are you okay? Where have you been? I've called, I've text! You just took off what the hell?"

_That's a lot of questions that I can't even begin to go in to right now_

"Yes I'm fine. Sorry I had to go I had stuff to do" Becca stated bluntly, she didn't want it to come out so harshly but it was the only way she could get the red head off the phone to her.

"Well…I'm confused still, where did you go exactly?...Becca you just ran out. I seen you."

Becca was caught off guard by Chloe's forwardness, she was going more straight to the point than the brunette had hoped.

"Yeah I remembered I had to go and…see Jesse about something. I lost my apartment keys so ended up crashing at Aubrey's" Becca explained, her eyes flickered up to see the blonde's eyes widen at her as she began shaking her head erratically from side to side.

_Oh shit_

"Excuse me?...you stopped at Aubrey's? My friend Aubrey's who you cannot stand" Becca found it hard to distinguish if Chloe sounded hurt, angry or upset.

_Maybe a mix of them all _

"Well yeah she knew I needed somewhere to crash so what?" Becca suddenly found herself getting angry towards the red head and her tone towards her.

_You just got engaged in front of my eyes and act like me innocently sleeping at your best friend's house is a big deal_

"Becca all I have done is try to contact you for the past 14 hours and you have been with Aubrey this whole time. It's just so fucking random! "Chloe spat back at her.

Becca could see this escalating and quite frankly she couldn't be assed with it or have the emotionally stamina to deal with it right now.

"Sorry you feel that way Chloe. I have to go I've got work tonight and I need to work on my mixes okay. I'll speak to you soon" Becca hung up the phone without giving the red head a chance to reply.

Silence filled the kitchen Becca and Aubrey were in as soon as she hung up.

"What the fuck was that Mitchell" Aubrey's voice was filled with rage, Becca stood up from the kitchen table and walked towards her bag.

"Did you not hear me? I said what the fuck was that!? I understand your hurting right now, but being a complete bitch is not going to work in your favour! I won't have you treat her like shit Becca" Aubrey had followed Becca in to the bedroom now where Becca was packing up her things.

"Listen I have done nothing wrong here, I'm not ready to speak to her yet. I have shit to deal with. If you didn't notice she kind of broke my heart, whether she was aware of this or not it is still broken, and I have to deal with it. Now thank you again for letting me crash Aubrey, but move the hell out of my way I need to go home" Becca spoke in a manner that took Aubrey by surprise.

Becca wasn't backing down to the blonde, she had sprung her guards right back up and wasn't taking shit off anyone not even Aubrey.

The brunette carried on striding towards the door, she walked out leaving the blonde standing there trying to figure out what the hell to do.

Becca had been at work for a couple of hours now, she decided not to drink. Worried that she might end up drunk dialling someone, especially with the emotionally state she was in.

She had picked songs for her mix that night at the club that pretty much had the same theme, heartbreak. It was a typical night for Becca, the crowd loved her.

Her normal escapism that came with DJ'ing was absent, she couldn't get Chloe off her brain no matter how hard she tried.

_Was I too harsh on her? Should I call her? Is she happy?_

Questions were constantly spinning through Becca's head as she finished off her set, she thanked the crowd and started gathering her stuff up.

Thankfully Jesse had come to the club earlier to drop off her keys so Becca could come straight home, she was beat from the events of the past 24 hours.

Becca lumbered all her stuff in to the back of her car, as she reversed out of the back entrance of the club and drove off.

Pulling up outside of her apartment Becca couldn't help but sit in her car for a moment. It was the first time she had been able to sit in silence and properly be with her thoughts.

All that ever clouded her mind was how she would never be with Chloe, not how she wanted to be anyway.

Someone had swept her off her feet and Becca had the front row seats to witness it. Tears began forming in the brunettes eyes, as the full realisation of the situation hit her.

_I can't just be friends with her, it will kill me._

_Being without her seems harder than being with her though_

A couple of tears began to find their way out of Becca's eyes, she had finally succumbed to her emotions as the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks.

She leaned forward and putting her arms on the steering wheel so she could rest her head on top, allowing the sobs to follow through.

After a few minutes Becca gained her composure, she pulled the sleeve on her top and used it to wipe the tears and any remaining mascara off from under her eyes.

Becca reached to the back seat grabbed her DJ equipment and headed up to her apartment. She was actually glad at the thought of resting her head, work had really taken it out of her.

She quickly rummaged for her keys as she neared her front door, finding them she then looked up only to come to a halt.

There sat on the floor, knees brought up to her chest was the red head. She was swaying slightly from side to side.

_Fuck what do I do, what do I say_

Emotionally stunned Becca slowly walks over trying to ignore the tightness in her stomach at seeing the red head.

Chloe looked up as she heard footsteps coming towards her, she quickly scrambled up using Becca's front door handle to help hoist her to her feet.

"Becca" was all Chloe managed to let out as Becca stood in front of her.

The brunette didn't really know where this was going.

"Chloe…what are you doing here its 4am, how long have you been waiting here for?" Becca was now growing concerned, as she looked properly at Chloe her eyes were red and she was still swaying slowly.

_She's shit faced_

"Wellllll….look who NOW want's all of their q..questions answer huhh?" Chloe stuttered, she was struggling to form any sentence together given how drunk she was.

"Really, you came here at 4am drunk off your face to have this conversation now?" Becca wasn't annoyed she was here, but more annoyed she felt the need to show up so drunk she could barely talk to have such an important conversation to Becca.

"W..why have you been ignoring me?" Chloe poked Becca in the chest as she asked the question.

"Chlo…I haven't been igno" Before Becca could finish she was cut off by the red head.

"DON'T you Chlo me! Don't call me that .J…Just don't" Becca stood there totally confused by Chloe's reply.

_Why am I now the one who feels in the wrong?_

"Fine...Chloe I have not been ignoring you. If you haven't noticed I have just came back from work" Becca stated, fully aware the red head would not remember any of this tomorrow.

"Oh..o..okay this is how we normally act isn't it? We..we normally don't speak all day and don't give a shit about each other yeah that's exactly how we are to each other Becca" Chloe was now so focused on the DJ, the sarcasm evident in her voice. Becca didn't know what to reply with.

The longer the DJ stood silently the more hurt came over Chloe's face, her eyes were rimming with tears and she began to run her fingers through her red locks as she swayed from side to side.

Becca knew how drunk the red head was and her main priority right now was to make sure she was okay. Pushing all the emotional shit to one side for a minute Becca finally answered her.

"Come on get in, you're way too drunk and I need to feed you water pronto. We'll talk inside"

With that Becca gently leaned over Chloe to open her door, she then walked in to her apartment and placed her bags down.

Looking behind, the red head was still at her door, holding the door frame as she tried to steady herself.

Becca quickly made her way over and guided the red head to her couch, she walked over to the kitchen and began pouring a glass of water for Chloe.

_This is gonna be a long morning._


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, This one is a little bit shorter, but have a pretty good idea where the story is going to go now. Hope you're enjoying this fic and thanks again for all feedback :) it's all greatly appreciated…Enjoy!**

"Chloe…Chloeeee. Come on Chloe I need to get you to bed" Becca gently tried to wake up the red head who was now sprawled out on her couch.

Chloe had passed out within 10 minutes of being at Becca's, the brunette thought the only logical thing she could do now was take the woman to bed to sleep it off.

"Hmm…" the red head replied, opening her eyes slightly dazed.

"Chlo you've crashed out, you can't sleep on here" Becca explained to no reply.

The only thing Becca could think to do was to carry Chloe over to bed herself, although she was short Becca had good upper body strength.

Becca gently pushed her hands under Chloe's body as she slowly lifted her up in to her arms. The brunette tried to ignore the pang in her stomach as she looked down at the red head in her arms.

Slowly she made her way through her apartment towards her bedroom trying not to wake Chloe up, who was now nuzzling her head in to Becca's arm.

"Why don't you like me anymoreeee" Chloe muttered, Becca could barely make out her drunken muffled words.

"Of course I like you Chlo, you're just drunk. We'll talk tomorrow okay?" Becca replied hoping that this was enough of an explanation for the red head for the moment, it was creeping up to 5am and Becca was shattered.

Becca reached her bed and placed Chloe gently on top of it, easing her under her covers. She sat there for a moment staring down at the peaceful red head.

_Why had she gotten so drunk? Is this my fault? _

Becca's head was swirling with concepts, each one confusing the brunette even more.

Becca's eyes suddenly shot down to her hand, feeling the red head's hand curl her fingers around Becca's.

In an instant Becca's eyes shot up to Chloe's, they were now looking back at her, those bright blue orbs which had made Becca fall so deeply.

"Please Bec…I..I know I'm drunk but I'm not stupid. something has changed with us now…" Chloe hiccupped "Hasn't it?"

Becca was totally thrown off by Chloe's question, she hadn't expected such a forward conversation. Especially not now. Especially not the state she was in.

"Chloe you got engaged" the words left Becca's mouth before she could process what saying them meant to Chloe. Perhaps she would think it was weird Becca was stating the obvious, maybe she would understand the under tone Becca was getting at. Or maybe she was too drunk to even hear what Becca is saying.

Becca stared down at the red head, Chloe suddenly reclaimed her hand from Becca's as she looked deep in thought. She flung her head back on to the pillow and ran her fingers through her red hair.

Chloe let out a sigh before turning her head to look at Becca,

"I know. I know" was all the red head replied. This time she seemed a lot more serious, almost as if Becca's words had sobered her up.

"I..I've been with Tom for years yano? Like lovey dovey couple of the century shit. Then you came along Becca. YOU" Chloe reached forward and pushed the brunette aggressively, causing Becca to fall slightly to the side.

"Woah! Calm down there red, remember you turned up here to see me. I'm not being a dick, I'm trying to make sure you're okay by putting you to bed" Becca tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

_Obviously Chloe regrets meeting me, I've caused all this_

Chloe sat up and pulled the brunette in to a bone shattering hug, Becca tried to resist the urge of taking in the scent of the red head. She needed to stop with this constant fixation, it was unhealthy. Chloe had settled down, Becca had decided to smile and get on with it and be happy for her.

Chloe slowly released her but not too far, she slid her arm behind Becca's neck and brought her head closed to the girls so their foreheads were touching.

Becca's whole body had tensed at this point, she knew that Chloe was drunk but this was the closest they had been face to face. Becca could literally feel Chloe's breath on her face. The brunette was resisting the urge to lick her lips.

Chloe was biting her bottom lip as her eyes were shut tightly, almost straining herself not to look in to the brunettes eyes.

"Let's sleep Bec, Please cuddle me?" Chloe asked still with her eyes shut and forehead pressed against Becca's.

The brunette swallowed as she took in this moment, after Chloe now being forever with Tom. She didn't know how many more of these moments she will receive with her favourite red head.

"Sure, let me ahh…" the two girls released each other as they both climbed back in to bed. They fell in to their usual sleeping positions, with Chloe wrapping herself around Becca.

For Becca it was pleasure and torture all at once, she's never wanted and not wanted something so much. She closed her eyes hoping to get a few hours' sleep before she had to get up.

_Highly unlikely if I don't shut this fucking brain off. _

Titanium rung loudly, filling the bright room as Becca begrudgingly rolled over to her phone.

"What the fuck" was all Becca heard from her left hand side of the bed. She smirked obviously remembering Chloe will be feeling the effects of her hangover by now.

Looking back down at her screen she saw an unrecognised number calling her. Becca couldn't decide whether to answer or not,

_Fuck it_

"Hello" Becca croaked out as she lay back down in bed, gradually trying to wake herself up.

"Becca! It's Aubrey, please say you're with Chloe right now?" Becca's eyes furrowed.

"Aubrey, wait how did you get this number?" Becca questioned, knowing she had never given the blonde her number.

"You're right Becca, that is a much more important subject to discuss now, rather than my best friend being missing for a whole night, and no one knowing where she is. Please, please continue with your interesting line of questioning about how I got your number" Aubrey was clearly at her most sarcastic first thing in a morning.

"Christ I get it okay, I can't handle your talkative shit this early" Becca replied annoyed at the blondes attempt to rattle her.

"Earth to fuck wit Becca…you haven't answered my question! IS CHLOE WITH YOU? Do you understand me? Holy shit Mitchell" Aubrey's tone was growing more and more frustrated as Becca still hadn't answered her first question.

Before Becca could retort with something she felt the phone being grabbed off her, "Give it here" Chloe muttered putting the phone to her ear before Becca could protest.

"Yes Aubrey I am here. I'm fine and alive and everything is good. I'll call you back in a bit okay?" Chloe muffled out to the blonde assertively.

"How did I know you would be at that hobbit hole! Anyway no that's not okay because I've had your fiancé banging on my door this morning asking where you were. You need to call him now "Aubrey said with urgency in her voice.

Chloe rolled her eyes as she still lay under Becca's duvet "Fine I'll call him okay" Chloe replied in an annoyed tone.

"Chloe there's more...when Tom knew you weren't here his next guess was Becca's and…I think he could POSSIBLY be on his way over" upon hearing this Chloe's eyes widened as she quickly shot a look at the brunette.

_Fuck what did Aubrey say to her now_

"Shit okay thanks Aub I'll see you when I get home" Chloe quickly hung up before jumping out of bed and searching the floor for something.

"Ummm is everything okay? What's going on?" Becca questioned the red head who seemed to be getting more and more anxious.

Chloe stopped for a moment while she spoke to Becca

"Tom has been on the phone to Aubrey, she thinks he's on his way over here now" Chloe said with concern in her voice, she then began to carry on searching away, scanning the floor.

Becca didn't really understand what the big concern was about, sure he would be annoyed she hadn't come home but she was safe.

_Surely he should be glad that she is okay, why would he be pissed?_

"Right…well chill the dramatics Chlo you're okay. Try the couch if you're looking for your bag" Becca suggested in a calm tone, she had never seen the red head seem so on edge.

Just as Becca was about to get out of bed she heard a loud banging on her door. Chloe froze and looked at Becca, she wasn't used to seeing the red head's face like this. She seemed so scared.

Becca hopped out of bed and walked over to the door to answer it, of course it was Tom. He stood there not speaking a word, just glaring down at the small brunette who seemed unphased by his current stance.

"She's here isn't she? Where is she?" The tall brunette man stated.

"Who's she?" Becca replied back, she didn't know why she was trying to be annoyingly sarcastic, but it pissed her off how he doesn't even call Chloe by her name.

Tom's face was now becoming angrier, Becca was sure she could see him grinding his teeth. Before he had a chance to retaliate, Chloe strode over to them and hugged Tom.

"Hey babe I'm here, I'm so sorry I haven't called you. I fell asleep on Becca's couch and literally just woke up" the words rolled off Chloe's tongue effortlessly.

Tom looked both girls up and down and attempted to survey in to Becca's apartment before being met with the door closing narrower by Becca, obscuring his view.

"You could have called me Chloe I've been so worried. So you slept on the couch not Becca's bed huh?" Tom was directing the question right towards Chloe.

Becca could tell the red head was nervous, she had started fiddling with her sleeves as the cogs in her head processed what to say.

_Just tell him the truth, so fuck if we shared a bed nothing happened. We're friends. _

"Yeah, like I said I slept on the couch" Chloe avoided complete eye contact with the brunette while saying this.

Becca's heart broke a little at the fact Chloe didn't tell the truth, she didn't understand why this had to be a secret. Why she had to tell a blatant lie to her apparent love of her life.

"This right is it?" Tom now shot a question Becca, taking the brunette completely off guard. Becca's eyes glanced over to Chloe who was staring at the brunette awaiting to see if she was going to go along with Chloe's lie or tell the truth.

_Fuck this. Just agree get them out of here, you don't deserve this._

Becca smirked as she replied "Yep absolutely true, she slept on the couch all night. I've always preferred my own space anyway" Becca added on, mainly to send a message to Chloe.

It worked judging by the look on Chloe's face, it was almost as if she had just been kicked in the stomach, her eyes were placed firmly on the floor.

"Okay well come on Chloe we've gotta go. We need to go to my parents' house to tell them the good news" Tom grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her away.

As Becca was closing her door Chloe turned around "Bye Be…" Before the red head could finish saying bye Becca slammed the door shut.

Not only had she managed to unknowingly break Becca's heart, she now was making her lie to that jackass just to please him.

_Enough is enough_

Becca couldn't take it anymore, she needed a release. She needed to get all this energy out of her system. It was destroying her. The brunette had promised herself never to get herself in to that position again.

She walked over to her kitchen and grabbed her half-drunk bottle of tequila from the top shelf, followed by a shot glass.

Reaching for her phone in her pocket she looked at the time *10.02 am*

_Well…its 5 o'clock somewhere right?_

With that she poured herself a shot of tequila and shot it back, the instant burn in her throat made her forget, if only for a few seconds. Relishing in this feeling Becca took another…followed by another. Before deciding that was enough before lunch time.

She wandered back through and sat on the couch where Chloe had passed out. Laying her head back as she allowed the alcohol to work its way through her body, the photo frame next to her caught her eye.

She picked it up as Chloe did those months ago. Becca stared at it, stared at her. She hadn't thought about Amber in a long time. The thought of her name 6 months ago made Becca's heart break all over again.

But now…it seemed less painful and destructive than her current pain she was dealing with. Becca knew she was head over heels in love with Chloe, and she needed to stop these feels pronto.

_I'm doing it._

Without any further thought of the implications Becca placed the photo frame back down and started to type out a text message. Before she had a chance to change her mind she quickly hit send. The brunette sat there waiting patiently for a reply, not knowing what she was going to receive back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow guys, Thanks so much for all the feedback, trying to update frequently to not keep those following the fic waiting for long. I know it's been quiet angsty, but the story is now stepping up a notch ;) This is a longer chapter but wanted to fit everything in! Let's goooo…**

"That confirms it then, you've completely lost your mind Becs" Jesse stated as he watched the brunette fleeting around her apartment.

"Look…we're different people now. We've grown and that's all in the past, please don't be a dick about this Jesse. I know what I'm doing" Becca replied back to the boy who was helping himself to a drink in her kitchen.

Becca honestly didn't know if she believed her own words she was saying, the only thing she was sure of was it had given her a distraction for the past week.

"Sorry but I don't think you do, what's changed your mind from last time she contacted you? As soon as she split up from her boyfriend she called you up Becs and you told her to fuck off. Where has that attitude gone?" Becca could tell Jesse was irritated with her, but more than anything she could sense the disappointment in his voice.

"I know you're trying to look out for me Jess, but honestly I'm fine. Me and Amber we're just friends at the minute anyway"

"At the minute…what the hell does that mean Becca?"

"Exactly what I just said Jesse" Becca bit back at the boy, she already knew what she was doing was risky but she didn't need reminded of it every 5 minutes.

"I don't want to argue, I just want to make sure you have your guard up with her, she royally screwed you over Becca" Jesse explained in a more sensitive tone.

Becca knew he was just looking out for her, she couldn't be angry at him for that. Jesse had literally seen Becca at her worst when Amber broke her.

"I know I know, thank you for caring Jesse. Just respect my decision to see her please" Becca pleaded, she was already feeling apprehensive about seeing Amber tonight. If she didn't have Jesse to support her as well, it would make Becca feel 10 times more nervous.

"I don't have a choice do I?" Jesse asked with a slight smirk, Becca was glad he was finally easing up.

"Nope afraid not weirdo" Becca replied back feeling more upbeat.

"So you're heading to that bar around the corner tonight right?" Jesse questioned, Becca instantly shot her head up to look at him.

_Did I even tell him where I was going_

"Erm yeah, how do you know that stalker?" Becca was positive she hadn't told him.

Jesse laughed at Becca's surprised face "I have my ways oh small one" Jesse winked, as he motioned to Becca's phone on the table.

"Nice, been snooping through my phone huh?" Becca was used to Jesse going through her phone.

"Well I was just looking out for you…"Jesse sighed as he wandered over to sit on her couch looking defeated.

Becca looked over to him and gave him her most sincere smile, she knew Jesse would always look out for her. He was like the brother she had never had.

To say Becca was nervous was an understatement, she was about to see the girl who broke her heart for the first time in 4 years.

She swallowed hard, hoping her nerves would settle before Amber arrived. They had agreed for Amber to come to Becca's so they can just walk to the bar.

Before Becca had a chance to collect her thoughts there was a knock at her door.

Becca's heart jolted out of her chest, it wasn't an excited feeling. More of an anxious one where you know something bad is going to happen.

The brunette shrugged her nerves off and walked towards her door, she looked down at her hand holding the door knob before slowly turning it.

There she was.

Long blonde wavy hair coming past her shoulders, she wore a royal blue dress showing off her slim frame.

Becca was frozen still…neither of the women had spoken yet they were just glaring at each other.

_Fuck fuck fuck this was a bad idea_

"Hey…Bec you look good" Amber finally broke the silence.

"Thanks…so do you, you look really well" Becca complimented her, as the blonde pulled Becca in to a hug.

Becca was suddenly taken back to the past, memories were flooding her mind as she tried to regain her composure. She gently pulled away out of the blondes arms and gave her a subtle smile.

"So should we get going?" Becca asked as she reached for her jacket

"Yeah let's" Amber replied as she led the way of her the apartment building.

The walk to the bar was only 10 minutes or so, their conversation consisted of small talk about work etc. It flowed well considering the amount of tension and unanswered questions that lingered between both women.

Once they reached the bar, Becca opened the door for Amber to enter, the blonde met Becca's eyes as she let out a small thanks.

Spotting a table with two seats by the window, the two girls made their way over to it.

"I'll go get us the drinks" Amber insisted as she stood up about to walk off.

"Erm…are you not gonna ask me what I want?" Becca asked curiously.

Amber shook her head lightly and smiled down at the brunette

"Becca, you were my girlfriend for 3 years, do you not think I've remembered what your favourite drink is" the blonde rolled her eyes with her smile still intact as she grabbed her purse and made her way over to the bar.

The word girlfriend hit Becca hard

_Of course she is totally calm with talking about our past_

Amber always had a confidence about her, but she seemed different somehow.

Before Becca knew it the blonde was making her way over with two drinks, she placed the JD & coke down for Becca and sat down opposite the brunette with her white wine.

_Chloes favourite drink _

"So tell me Becca, why the text? Why now?" Amber asked before taking a sip of her wine.

"Wow straight in there huh?" Becca nervously laughed as she followed suit and took a sip of her drink.

"I guess I was curious, I mean the last time we spoke it didn't really end on good terms" Becca tried to avoid eye contact with Amber, she knew how the girl could instantly control Becca with one stare.

"Yeah that's putting it lightly. I think your precise words were 'get out my fucking house you using bitch' That kinda stung" Becca observed Ambers demeanour as she spoke, the blonde looked as though she was getting emotional.

"I'm sorry for the harsh words, I was totally out of line. However it is kinda understandable, you left me for some dude, then when that didn't work out you came back to see if I was still free" Becca was surprised at how much she was opening up to Amber, but if she was going to get anywhere with this conversation, she needed to express her feelings.

_Chloe taught me that _

Amber pursed her lips as she looked down to her drink, Becca couldn't tell if she was trying to decide what to reply to Becca or was trying to hold something back.

"It was the biggest mistake of my life splitting up with you Becca. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and…" the blonde seemed to choke up as she spoke.

"And I'm gonna have to live with that for the rest of my life. If I could go back and change it I would" Her eyes were now locked with Becca's as she spoke with complete conviction.

Becca didn't know what to say, all she could do in that moment was stare back at the woman. The woman who shattered her life, the first woman she loved. It was the woman she would have given anything for to hear those words come out of her mouth 3 years ago.

Just as Becca was about to reply something caught her eye, a flash of red. A familiar red.

_It can't be…_

The brunettes eyes quickly scanned her surroundings, before spotting her. Becca's stomach dropped as she seen Chloe at the bar with Tom.

"Becca you okay? Think I lost you for a second there" Amber said as she clicked her fingers to wake Becca from her daze.

"Er..erm yeah sorry, what were we saying? Sorry" The brunette stuttered over her words as she tried to focus on the blonde in front of her. Becca knew her mind now belonged to the red head, she was using all her will power not to turn round and look at her again.

"Well I kinda just poured my heart out to you, but ahhh looks like it's gonna take a while for you to forgive me judging by your response" Becca was shocked to see Ambers eyes were starting to fill with tears.

Although the blonde had broken Becca's heart, it didn't mean she didn't still care for her. Becca reached over to grab her hand as she spoke gently to her

"Amber it was a long time ago, yes it still hurts. There were times I couldn't even leave my bed I was that shattered from losing you" Ambers eyes furrowed in to sadness at hearing this.

Becca continued "But that was then, I've forgiven you for what you have done. I've never stopped caring for you. I just didn't and still don't understand where it went wrong for us" after finishing Becca took her hand back from Ambers as she took another sip.

Before Amber could reply to her Becca willed herself not to turn and look at the red head. Of course this proved impossible for Becca, as her head swung round to the left.

There she was instantly met with bright blue eyes, Chloe was staring right at Becca hardly blinking. Her face was unreadable, until the red heads eyes flickered to Amber then back to Becca.

Chloe gave Becca a pained look, as she looked to the ground taking a deep breath before turning back round to face Tom.

Becca knew Chloe will have recognised Amber from the photo she kept in her apartment.

_She hates me_

"So who is she?" Becca swung back round to face Amber who had fired the question to the brunette.

"Huh..w..what who?" Becca stuttered out

_Way to go Becca_

"Becs, come on like I said before 3 years. I know when you are lying. So tell me, who is the ginger who keeps glancing at you at every opportunity?" Amber probed Becca further clearly not leaving it until she got an answer.

"Her names Chloe, she's a friend" Becca answered trying to steady her tone.

"That's it? A friend? Not buying it. Clearly something went down for you to be getting the kicked puppy dog eyes off her and for me getting the death glares from her" Amber chuckled as she downed some more of her wine.

Becca could tell the blonde was getting frustrated, but she really wanted to avoid having this conversation. It still hurt like hell for Becca.

"Fine I'll let you come up with a reasonable reply while I go for a smoke" Amber stated as she rose up from her chair. She slid her jacket on before leaning over to stroke Becca's hair before walking out.

Before Becca could even manage to bring her glass to her lips she was interrupted.

"What the fuck are you doing Becca?" knowing exactly who it was Becca braced herself for a confrontation with Chloe.

"Excuse me?" Becca snarled out, she didn't really have a right to be like this with the red head but she taken off guard seeing her tonight.

"Cut the shit, what are you doing with her? Do you think I'm stupid I know its Amber. The girl that broke your heart, I'm confused are you getting back together? Is this why you have been avoiding me for the past week?" Chloe looked furious, Becca hadn't seen her this angry before.

"I'm sorry do I have to answer to you now? It's my life I'll do what I want Red" Becca shot out in reply.

"Do not call me that" Chloe's face was now turning red, she looked as if she was about to explode.

"Oh really? It's getting this petty now is it? Okay sorry Chloe or would you prefer Miss Beale or soon to be Mrs Jerk off?" Before Becca could stop herself from saying this her words literally fell out of her mouth.

_Why did I say that, god shes gonna hate me_

Daring to look up at Chloe's reaction she seen the redness from Chloe's face had disappeared, and replaced by a look of sadness. The red head opened her mouth to reply but closed it again when no words came out.

"God it's freezing out there now" The blondes voice interrupted both of the girl's thoughts.

Amber took a seat taking her jacket off before realising she was interrupting something.

"Hey I'm ah..I'm Amber I don't know if Becca has"

"I know who you are" Amber was cut off by the red head who was now glaring down at her.

Becca was watching the girl's interaction, she knew what Amber was like and was worried this was soon going to escalate.

Taking Becca by surprise Amber gave Chloe a genuine timid smile

"Ah okay. It's nice to meet you" the blonde stated as she casually took a sip of her drink.

"Hey Chlo come on there's a table over here" Tom called over, Becca knew Tom could see her but yet he still obnoxiously ignored her as he beckoned Chloe over.

Becca smiled to herself as she lightly shook her head, amused at the fact he would always live up to her ass hole expectations.

"Don't worry Chloe, if he asks I'll lie to him and tell him that I called you over to speak to you. I'm good at lying to him for you" Becca couldn't help but get the comment in. Seeing the girl who meant everything to her be controlled by such a dick made the brunette rage inside.

Chloe slightly stepped back, almost as if Becca's words had hit her. The look of hurt Becca seen in Chloe's eyes said it all.

_Have I gone too far in what I said…fuck it_

Without saying another word Chloe shuffled off towards Tom, following him to a table further up.

"WOW talk about sexual tension! That was pretty intense Bec. Maybe I don't want to know the story, I have a feeling it's gonna put you in a shitty mood explaining it" Amber suggested, Becca was still trying to process what just happened.

"Yeah you're probably right. Thanks for being so cool with her even when she was a little bit…" Becca trailed off

"Bitchy?" Amber replied laughing, "It's fine, I mean there is obviously shit between you guys but I can tell she means something to you so didn't want to rise to it and cause more crap for you".

Becca had never really seen this side of Amber before, well at the beginning of their relationship she had. The blonde was the sweetest girlfriend to her she was always attentive, but the last 6 months before she left Becca they drifted and Amber moulded in to a different person.

"Impressive I've got to say Amber" Becca complimented her.

"Right come on, enough of the seriousness I say we bump and grind for 10 then go get another drink" Amber stated before grabbing Becca by her wrist and dragging her to the dance floor.

"Amberrrr noooo, you know I can't dance" Becca whined as she was being dragged through a sea of people on the dance floor.

"Bull shit, you CAN dance you just chose not to" Amber smirked as she began to dance with Becca.

Becca was expecting the blonde to be dancing more seductively with her but she was sticking to her boundaries, Becca was genuinely starting to enjoy herself and let herself relax a bit.

Before Becca could comprehend what song was being played, she grabbed Amber playfully and wrapped her arm around her waist to bring her in closer.

Then it hit her…the song playing was titanium.

_Mine and Chloes song_

Becca started to stiffen as thoughts of the red head filled her mind, the song was special to them both and she knew dancing with Amber to it was wrong.

The brunette looked up and peered round to look at Chloe's table to see if she had reacted at all to the song that was playing.

Confused Becca could only see Tom sitting at the table playing on his phone with his head held in his hand looking bored beyond belief. At the corner of her eye Becca spotted her.

Chloe was striding towards the toilets, Becca couldn't help but shake the feeling it was because of the song.

_I need to check on her_

Becca wriggled free from the blondes grasp, she leaned over to pull Ambers neck forward before whispering in her ear.

"I'll be right back, going to rest room"

Amber nodded in acknowledgment before signalling she would go to the bar to get the next round of drinks. Becca smiled in appreciation as she made her way over to the toilets.

As the brunette walked in she seen no one was standing in there, she was about to leave until she heard a sniff. Cautiously Becca slowly walked over to the stalls.

"Chlo…is that you?" Becca asked, not really thinking of how awkward it would be if this was just some random woman she was talking to.

Becca walked over to the occupied cubicle, as she gently knocked on it with the back of her knuckles.

"Chloe…please let me in. I promise I won't speak if you don't want me to. I just want to see you to make sure you're alright" Becca softly explained as her head leaned against the door.

She heard the lock on the door click as she gently swung it open, Chloe was sat perched on the toilet lid. Mascara was rubbed under her eyes and on her cheeks, Becca's heart broke a little at the sight of the delicate red head.

"Chloe…I'm sorry are you okay? What's wrong?" Becca gently asked, she was unsure how the red head was going to react at this point.

Chloe looked up and stared at Becca "Really Becca, I have to spell it out for you?" she shot out "It was our song…" she added with a sniff at the end. The red heads head was now in her hands.

_I thought she would have been pissed but this…why is she so upset_

Becca reached out to Chloe's chin as she lifted it up, the black tears now visible for Becca to see were falling down Chloe's cheeks. Becca did her best to wipe them away with her thumb.

"I know. I'm sorry for what I said before to you and Tom, I shouldn't have gotten so angry" Becca offered to the red head.

Chloe shook her head "No no…you have every right to. I couldn't say anything back because you were right Becca" Chloe now focusing on the floor before her eyes flickered up to meet Becca's.

"Really though Bec, what are you doing with her? I don't understand. Why her?" Chloe's tone almost came out accusingly.

This made Becca become defensive "Do you think I'm stupid Chloe? She's my friend okay you don't need to understand. There's a lot you don't understand about me actually!" Becca now standing up so she was looking down at the red head.

Chloe mimicked Becca and stood up to face her "What that you hate my boyfriend? I kinda had an idea, but I thought because you cared about me you would try and get on" Chloe was getting angrier now as their exchange continued.

Becca couldn't bite her tongue this time "So you're putting that all on me? Are you fucking serious right now! Do you think it's easy for me to see you with him?!" Becca wanted to take back the words immediately.

The brunette waited for Chloe's confused or shocked reaction to Becca's words but it never came, she just stared at Becca without flinching.

"Okay so this is now awkward…I'm going Chloe. I've tried with you but you're just blaming me for not getting along with your fiancé, so if you don't mind I'm going back" Becca opened the cubicle door and started to head out of the restroom.

"Do you think it's easy for me to watch you with her?! Watch you and her dry hump on the dance floor to OUR song, OUR song Becca. With the one girl who actually got to have your heart and fucking stupidly messed that up?"

Becca slowly turned round, looking at the red head whose chest was now heaving from breathing heavy after her outburst.

_Wait does that mean she…_

"Becca...please don't get with her. She had her chance and she blew it! She doesn't deserve another one with you. You're way too special for that" Chloe begged as she was now slowly walking towards Becca.

Becca's head was still trying to work out what Chloe meant by her confession

_Was it a confession?_

"Chloe I don't...I don't understand you. You confuse the shit out of me! I never know where I stand with you. This last week has killed me not to speak to you, but it was too hard to see you with Tom anymore I…I just can't" Becca had finally done it, she was telling the red head exactly how she felt.

Chloe approached her and stood face to face, her eyes were fixated on to Becca's as if she was trying to think of the right words.

"Let me make it a little clearer for you" Chloe whispered as her eyes flickered from Becca's dark blue orbs to her lips.

The red head leaned in and met Becca's lips with hers. Becca's heart was beating like crazy, while her stomach was filled with butterflies.

_Is this actually happening or is this a dream?_

Becca responded immediately to the kiss, allowing her hands to be placed on to Chloe's hips. Chloe gently pushed Becca back against the wall as they were still locked in their kiss, it was getting more and more heated.

The red head was now running her fingers through Becca's hair, as they slowed their kiss down and finished off with several pecks before parting.

Both girls were staring at each other, with their faces inches apart. Their chests were heaving, both battling to catch their breath.

_What the fuck happens now?_


	12. Chapter 12

Chloe's eyes weren't straying from Becca's. Both girls were still trying to catch their breaths, Becca was resisting the urge to lift her hand up to the red heads face, and run her thumb over her voluptuous lips.

"I ah…my god" Chloe chocked out, Becca wasn't sure if Chloe was still processing what was happening or if the realisation of what they done just hit her. Chloe took a tiny step back, as her eyes were shooting from Becca's eyes to the door.

_Is she just gonna bail? _

"Chlo…" Becca reached up to grab Chloe's hand, she could tell the red head was battling internally with herself.

"We need to talk about what just happened, I need to know what you're thinking? Becca asked trying to tread carefully with Chloe.

She watched as Chloe swallowed and attempted to find her words

"I think…that was probably the most intense and amazing kiss I have ever experienced" Chloe spoke peering up at Becca.

The brunette couldn't help but grin at this, her stomach fluttered at the thought of Chloe confirming exactly how she felt.

"But…" The red head continued, her eyes changed dramatically the intensity had gone and was replaced by fear.

"I also think I'm engaged, I just cheated and I can't do this right now Becca" Chloe stepped backwards and faced the door before heading towards it.

"Woah! Hang on a minute how the hell did this just do a one eighty?" Becca was trying to understand how her stomach had just been fluttering from the red heads previous words, to dropping from how she finished them.

"Becca please don't do this" Chloe pleaded as she walked even further towards the door.

The brunette began to follow her as she replied "No YOU don't do this, are you really just gonna fucking leave it like this?" Becca was now begging for her not to walk away.

_Not like this_

"I…I'm sorry" the red head stuttered out, with that she left the rest room.

Becca stood in the same spot staring at the door Chloe just walked out of, she didn't know which emotion to feel first as she battled to hold the tears back.

_Get me a fucking drink_

After a few minutes passed by, Becca summoned the courage to walk out there and find Amber. She wasn't going to let the red head break her, not tonight at least.

As Becca powered through the restroom door she quickly scanned around, frantically trying to locate her blonde companion.

Walking through the crowd she eventually spotted Amber, she was stood at a table glancing around the area while sipping her drink. Spotting Becca she quickly waved her over.

"And where have you been Miss Mitchell?" Amber questioned her, narrowing her eyes as she tried to study the small brunette.

"I told you, needed the restroom. Come on let's get some shots in" Becca suggested as she grabbed the blondes hand and led her to the bar.

"Glad you're in more of a party mood! Plus no angry ginger will be coming over to scream at us" Amber laughed as she took her two shots, cringing as they hit the back of her throat.

Becca frowned at the blondes words "Huh what do you mean by that?"

"Well I just seen her take off with that dude, looked like they were in a hurry" Amber observed.

Becca's heart sank upon hearing Amber's words, she could just visualise it. Chloe walking out of the rest room, leaving Becca alone to go over to Tom. Running out of the bar holding hands, all loved up. The flashes of visions were making Becca feel more and more hurt and angry.

She quickly swiped the shot glasses off the bar and downed both of them within seconds. She then beckoned over the bartender and ordered another four.

After a couple of hours drinking and dancing, Becca was well and truly wasted.

"Come onnnn little Becs let's get you home" Amber said as she tried to carry Becca but almost stumbling herself.

"Heyyyy I…I am not short okay? Well I am but it's cos you're soooo tall, you're like a tree. Minus the leaves" Becca slurred as the two women made their way to the nearest cab.

Both women drunkenly got in to the cab as Amber spoke

"Hey, we're making two stops, first one is"

"No we're just making the one stop actually kind sir" Becca interrupted the blonde as she was about to give Becca's and her address.

Amber looked over to Becca, grinning at the brunettes suggestion.

"Right, this is only because I wanna make sure you get home safe and in to bed okay?" Amber replied, Becca nodded as the cab pulled out and made its way to Becca's apartment.

The two girls staggered up the stairs heading towards Becca's front door, both women giggling at how wasted they were.

Becca finally managed to open the door as the two women made their way in, the brunette discarded her keys on to her worktop as she placed her jacket on a chair.

Turning round to Amber, she noticed the blonde was preoccupied by something, Becca strode over to where Amber was.

"Hey what you…" Becca paused as she tried to adjust her drunk eyes on to what the blonde was doing.

_Holy shit I'm so wasted_

Becca then realised what the blonde had in her hand, it was the picture frame with the photo of Amber still in it.

Amber turned around with the frame still in her hand and looked up at the brunette, Becca was sure she could see her eyes glistening with tears.

"You…you still have this? I mean you still have it up?" Amber asked more as a question than a statement.

Becca tried to think her words through properly before saying them, she knew alcohol always clouded her judgement.

"Well yeah…for a few reasons really. Main one being I'm not ashamed of my past" Becca shrugged as she looked down to the floor before continuing.

"No matter how much it hurt" the brunettes words obviously had an effect on the blonde as she placed the frame down back in its place and she walked over slowly to Becca.

She raised her hand to Becca's face, stroking her cheek while she surveyed the brunettes face. Amber's hand then stopped moving, she was no cupping Becca's face as both girls stood in silence staring at each other.

Before Becca could comprehend what was happening, Amber swooped in and locked her lips on to Becca's. Being so drunk Becca didn't actually register what was happening for a good 10 seconds.

When the brunette did finally realise, she surprised herself by not stopping the kiss. But deepening it and causing the blonde to moan in to her mouth.

The two women were now in a heated kiss both battling for dominance, there was no soft kisses involved or sweet caresses. Still not releasing each other the girls continued kissing as they made their way through Becca's apartment. Knocking over a lampshade as they made their way to Becca's bedroom.

Amber guided Becca backwards on to her bed, as she climbed on to the brunettes lap pushing Becca down so she could attach her neck with kisses and bites.

Becca was totally lost in the moment, she knew it was wrong but it felt so good and was such a good distraction from

_Chloe_

That's all it took for Becca to suddenly sober up,

_What the fuck am I doing, Becca get up leave now_

Becca couldn't help but feel turned on as she witnessed Amber take her top off over head and discard it on the other side of the room. Becca's eyes followed her top as it shot through the air. It landed directly on top of a hoodie, but not just any hoodie it was the red heads.

Becca's head suddenly came in to play as she grabbed the blonde's hands to stop her from unbuttoning Becca's jeans.

"Hang on stop" Becca spoke inbetween their kisses as she sat up, edging Amber off her lap on to the bed next to her.

"We can't do this…I can't do this" Becca spoke out as she looked to the blonde, hoping her words wouldn't anger her.

Amber's eyebrows rose up along with her eyes, almost in a defeatist attitude.

"It's the ginger isn't it?" Amber spoke softly to Becca, the brunette really did see a change in the Amber she used to know, from the one sitting in front of her now.

"Yes it is. Not only that though, Amber you broke me. Not just my heart but me, because of what you did to me I still have trust issues. I push people away and make shitty sarcastic comments all the time. We had some amazing times together but…it's the past yano?" Becca was impressed at how well this was coming out seen as she was so drunk.

Amber nodded her head lightly as she walked over to the corner to retrieve her top and put it back on.

"I get it Becca, I do" Amber gave Becca a genuine smile which put her at ease following her speech to her.

"Well seen as sex is off the table how about a little bit of a cuddle huh?" Amber playfully winked at her and nudged Becca's side.

Becca let out a laugh as she rolled her eyes

"Seen as it's you I guess so, keep your hands to yourself though Amby" Becca commanded.

"Awww Amby, you haven't called me that in years" Amber bounced over to the top of Becca's bed as she got under the covers. Becca followed her and wrapped her arm around the blondes waist.

Becca realised in that moment how over Amber she was, although she would always love the girl on some level she was no longer in love with her. This made her feelings for Chloe all the more intense.

Becca was brought out of her thoughts by a voice

"Yano…if ginge doesn't realise what she's got with you and makes the same mistake I did. I may have to go kick her ass for you DJ" Amber whispered as she was drifting off to sleep.

Becca smirked at the comment, her head couldn't cope with any more Chloe drama tonight. Now Becca just wanted to get some rest.

"I may hold you to that" Becca murmured as both girls dropped off to sleep.

Becca was first to wake in the morning, stretching her arm above her head that had been cradled around the blonde all night. She sat up and tried to ignore the pounding happening in her head.

_Coffee…need coffee now_

Becca gently shuffled out of bed and headed to her kitchen, she began to prepare her coffee and checked her phone.

2 missed calls Jesse

1 Text message Jesse

Although Becca would hate to admit it to herself, she was half expecting a text off Chloe. Anything. Something. Trying to ignore the feeling of disappointment she opened up Jesse's text to read it.

'Hey weirdo, sooo you're not answering your phone? Are u alive? Did Amber abduct u? I think she has…I'm coming to check x p.s. on my way over now'

Becca rolled her eyes as she finished reading the text message, the last thing Becca wanted right now was for Jesse to come over and add to her headache she already had.

Plus Amber and Jesse never get on, and Becca had a feeling Jesse would have a lot to say to the fact Amber slept over.

_I'll wake her up with coffee and hopefully she is gone by the time Jesse gets here_

Becca didn't even finish her thought before she heard a knocking on the door. Although the brunette couldn't face dealing with him right now she couldn't just ignore him.

She slowly made her way over to open the door, hand placed on her head to try and stop the pounding that was still happening in it.

"How fucking fas…" Becca stopped speaking as she realised it wasn't Jesse. It was a fresh faced ginger who had a serious look on her face.

"Morning Becca…" Chloe's voice seemed to trail off as she looked the brunette up and down, Becca was only wearing her top she wore last night and no pants having drunkenly discarding them.

"Um Hey, what are…what are you doing here?" Becca didn't mean for it to come out as blunt as it did, but she was genuinely confused why she was at her front door at 10am, without so much as a pre warning text.

"To see you obviously" Chloe replied, her cheerful tone was there but it was also covered by an apprehension behind it. Almost as if she feared Becca's reaction to anything she said.

Before Becca had a chance to reply with anything back a voice from behind Becca spoke

"I knew I could smell coffee! Remember when we drank about 2 litres each that time we stayed up and…" Amber abruptly stopped talking after realising her and Becca had company. Not just company but Chloe, who was now glaring at Amber up and down.

"Oh sorry, I…ahhhh I'm just gonna" Amber pointed towards Becca's bedroom as she walked back in with her coffee.

Becca was still turned round watching Amber awkwardly enter back in to her bedroom, the brunette was almost too scared to look back round at the red head. When she did she was met with piercing eyes.

"I'm such a fucking idiot" Chloe whispered to herself as she placed her hand on her forehead and shook it in disbelief.

"Hang on before you make assumptions, she just stopped the night. We didn't sleep together, w…well technically we did but not sexually" Becca was stumbling over her words, she could see the hurt and anger rise in Chloe's face.

"Is that why she is half naked prancing around your kitchen? I knew this was a mistake. I fucking knew it" Chloe bit out at the brunette, her fists were now clenched together.

"Right like I said…nothing like that happened, your choice if you believe me or not. Also without sounding like a bitch Chloe but what right do you actually have to judge anyway? You are engaged in case you forgot, of course you didn't forget though because you left with him last night didn't you. Leaving me feeling pretty much fucked off!" Becca retorted back at the red head.

Chloe opened her mouth then shut it quickly

"Actually yeah, you're right Becca, you are 100% right. I have no right at all. Do whatever you want, fuck whatever you want, because I'm done"

Chloe turned around about to walk off, Becca quickly reached for her arm causing the red head to spin round. The red head stared at her, awaiting for a sound…anything, any words to come out. But Becca just stood clinging on to her arm staring at her.

_Come on speak, she's clearly here to talk so TALK. Fucking great Mitchell_

A look of disappointment swept Chloe's face as she pulled her arm back from Becca's grasp.

"It's good to know the kiss meant nothing to you. Makes it easier" Chloe mumbled as she made her way out of the apartment building.

Becca was left stood staring at Chloe walking away again, before the brunette fathomed any effort to comprehend what to say. The red head was long gone, and Becca was left feeling shitty, angry and alone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovely people! First off, want to thank everyone for their feedback :) I take it all on board and it all means a lot! All the follows and favourites are amazing. I had a suggestion so I'm going to try a new approach. Stick with me the story is getting there. Hope you enjoy…**

Chloe's POV:

_I've gotta see Tom_

Chloe thought to herself as she walked out of the restroom doors. It took every bit of strength in the ginger not to turn around and scoop Beca up in to her arms.

As she walked back out on to the side of the bar, she quickly made her way over to the table where Tom was sitting at. Taking a deep breath she planted a smile on her face and sat down opposite the dark haired man.

"Hey baby, can we go? Getting a bit bored of this scene" Chloe asked as she downed the rest of her white wine that was sitting on the table.

Tom nodded as he smirked at his fiancée

"Sure, come on let's go" Tom stood up and made his way through the bar, he grabbed the red heads hand and entwined his fingers around hers.

Chloe looked down at their hands and couldn't help but feel a pang on guilt in her stomach. Not guilt for the fact she had just had a very heated kiss with Beca, but the fact she was now holding hands with Tom.

_It's like I'm cheating on Beca_

Chloe knew what she had to do but didn't know if she had the courage to go through with it. The two hopped in to a cab and made their way back to Tom's house.

Chloe had been the one to suggest this, clearly the red head and Tom had very different ideas about what was going to happen when they get back, judging by the smirk on his face.

The two made their way in to Tom's flat, Chloe instantly checking her phone to see if Beca had text her.

_Of course she hasn't, you just left her standing there, with no explanation_

Chloe's heart sunk at the thought of Beca hating her, she wanted more than anything to stay with her. But she needed to do this. Not just for her, but for Beca and her.

"Hey Tom can you come sit for a minute?" Chloe asked softly as she patted the seat next to her on the couch.

He made his way over and slung his arm around Chloe's waist pulling her closer to him, the red head frowned at this and struggled out of his grasp.

"Babe what's wrong? Do you wanna go to my bedroom?" Tom asked as he tried to reach for the red head's hand, only to have it swatted away.

"Tom we need to talk" Chloe stated bluntly, this time she didn't have fear in her voice, but a determination.

"Right…go on then" Tom beckoned her to reply.

"I…I don't really know where to begin, or what to…what to say" Chloe's hands were now both placed firmly on the side of her face. She was struggling to find the words but she knew she had to carry on.

"Tom this…this. Us. It's not working, I just can't do this anymore. You know I love you and we have been together for a long time now but…I'm not IN love with you. You proposed and instead of feeling swept off my feet, I felt empty. Like this was all just something that we were expected to do. Please understand you will always be a part of my life but…I can't be with you anymore. It's…its over" Chloe had been looking at Tom's face the whole time throughout the speech.

She noticed that his expression was frozen, distant almost as the red head tried to explain her feelings without upsetting him.

Chloe was becoming more and more anxious the longer the silence dragged on for, she felt relief for telling him finally but couldn't hide her nervousness at the fact he had just remained still.

"Tom…are you gonna say something?" Chloe questioned delicately, scared that he was about to verbally lash out at her.

"Yes I am. Get out" Tom replied bluntly, he spoke staring right in to the red heads eyes, Chloe hadn't seen that look before.

"W…wait what, don't you want to talk about this?" the red head tried to steady her voice but the shock of Tom's words had thrown her off.

"Get the fuck out of my flat. That is the only words I want to talk about tonight" Tom was still staring at Chloe, not wavering his expression from anger.

Chloe slowly rose to her feet, she debated whether or not to try and speak to him again. She chose not to as she picked up her bag and walked out.

As Tom's door closed the red head felt a range of emotions

Sadness at losing someone who was a big part of her life.

Anger at how Tom had just dismissed her like that, without so much as a why

Relief that she had finally done it, from months of debating when the right time was.

Excited at the thought of seeing Beca and telling her what she had done

_I've got to see her now_

Chloe quickly made her way downstairs as she pulled her phone out to text the small brunette, she decided it would be better to surprise her first thing tomorrow.

Chloe went to sleep that night, managing to subside the sadness she felt for Tom as the feeling of completion crept in when she thought of Beca.

Stretching Chloe woke up, before doing anything else she quickly grabbed her phone off the bed side table and checked for messages, only to be disappointed.

_Come on Becs_

The red head quickly gave herself a shake and decided to stick to her original thoughts of going to surprise the small brunette this morning, eventually telling her how she had ended things with Tom.

On her way to Beca's, Chloe became anxious fast, coming up with lots of different scenarios in her head.

_Come on, It's Beca. The kiss last night was enough to prove she liked you back_

Chloe was now stood outside the brunette's door, she took a deep breath before slowly reaching up to knock on the door.

Beca answered clearly expecting someone else as she mumbled something before cutting herself off while she stared at the red head.

"Morning Beca…" Chloe couldn't help but notice the brunettes appearance. She was wearing the top she wore to the bar last night, and that's it. Literally nothing else.

"Um Hey, what are…what are you doing here?" the brunette asked Chloe

_Isn't it obvious?_

Chloe tried to ignore the awkward tension between the two and put on her best cheery voice

"To see you obviously" the red head was now worried that Beca hadn't invited her in yet.

Almost seconds after that thought, Chloe looked up to find the reason. There stood Amber, she was wearing next to nothing and seemed more at home than Beca did in her own apartment.

The red head swallowed the lump that was now forming in her throat battling to hide how distraught she is to witness this.

_They've slept together, you've messed this up. How could Beca do that after what we shared?_

Thoughts were swirling around Chloe's head as Beca turned back around to look at her, the brunettes eyes were full of fear.

"I'm such a fucking idiot" Chloe muttered to herself, everything was now swirling around in her head.

Beca was talking but the words weren't processing in Chloe's head, it was all too much for her to take in. All she could do was try and bite back with a comment about Amber and how much of a mistake this was.

Hearing Beca's angry rant about how Chloe is engaged and she feels as though she has been fucked off, the red head was speechless.

Chloe thought about explaining about Tom, about how she had finished things with him for Beca. But it was pointless, before Chloe could begin her explanation she shut her mouth.

She couldn't stand it, the thought of Beca with Amber, the girl who broke the tiny DJ's heart, Chloe knew she had to get away.

"Actually yeah, you're right Beca, you are 100% right. I have no right at all. Do whatever you want, fuck whatever you want, because I'm done"

_Don't turn around, don't turn around_

Chloe felt Beca's arm reach out for hers, Butterflies erupted in her stomach even with the slightest touch. After giving the brunette the opportunity to fight for her, she finally gave up. Beca was silent and had no words to declare to Chloe.

_Does she really not give a shit, about me? About the kiss?_

"It's good to know the kiss meant nothing to you. Makes it easier" Chloe couldn't help but get this comment in about their kiss. It had literally changed her life, finally giving her the courage to leave Tom. Apparently the same wasn't for Beca as she jumped in to bed with her ex.

As Chloe left Beca's building she grabbed her phone and put it to her ear

"Hello?"

"Aubrey…it…it's me. Please come meet me…I need you" Chloe spluttered out through her tears. If anyone was always there for her it was Aubrey, no matter what she was doing Aubrey would drop anything for the red head.

Chloe arranged a place to meet with her best friend as she carried on walking down the street, wiping her tears away from her cheeks on to her sleeve.

Beca's POV

Beca couldn't move, had the red head just finally declared she didn't want to see her again. The brunette shut her door and walked slowly back in to her kitchen, she placed her elbows on her worktop as her head collapsed in to her hands.

_This is so messed up, she hates me. The fuck am I gonna do_

"Becs…" a timid voice woke Beca up from her thoughts, as she lifted her head and elbows off the work top.

"I'm so sorry, if you want I will call her and explain nothing happened" Amber offered her.

"No it's fine, It's my mess I'll sort it" Beca replied with a smile of gratitude towards the blonde.

"Okay well I better get going anyway, thanks for last night Bec. I'm so glad we can still talk to each other. You were and always will be a big part of my life, text me later" Amber hugged the brunette as she walked out of her apartment.

Beca's thoughts were still on Chloe as she got dressed, it surprised her how little she was focused on Amber, seen as they had just kissed and slept in the same bed together

_That kiss was the biggest mistake ever_

Beca sipped her coffee as she tried to make sense of the situation, Chloe looked so cut up yet she is supposedly happily engaged.

The DJ's phone vibrated next to her, it was unknown number. Last time she received this it was

_Aubrey…shit_

Becca let it ring, the last thing she wanted was a lecture from her

'Beca answer your phone now or I will come over and kick your stupid tiny little ass'

_How does she know I know who it is_

Again Beca's phone lit up with unknown, reluctantly she swiped it and answered the phone.

"Hello…"

"What have you done Beca?"

"Huh?"

"Don't Huh? Me. Chloe has just spent the last hour crying on my shoulder and now she's gone"

"Listen I don't know what she's told you but nothing happened with me and Amber. PLUS she is engaged Aubrey, why does everyone keep forgetting this? Why should it matter to her any way. What do you mean by gone?"

"Wait…she didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Beca's voice was now nervous with the blondes last question

"Oh my god, Of course she didn't because that would be too simple"

"Aubrey, what didn't she tell me?"

"She left him Beca…she left him for your tiny smirf ass! And you went and slept with your ex. Nice move Beca"

Beca didn't know if she was being serious, of course she was why would she make that up

_Chloe left Tom for you…and you answered the door with your ex in your Pj's_

"Helloooo hobbit you still there?"

"Yes I'm still here I…ah…Aurbey where is she?" Beca was panicking now

_I need to see her, I need to see her now_

"Andddd we're back at the start. I told you she's gone, she has just taken off Beca. I swear to god If anything happens to her" Aubreys voice was now at her threatening tone, which Beca was all too familiar with.  
"I didn't sleep with Amber! Look Aubrey I think I know where she is…I'll call you if I find her" Beca had an idea of where the red head could have gone.

"Wait Beca where do yo" Beca quickly cut off the phone to the blonde, she didn't have time to explain. More than likely Aubrey would want to tag along, this was something Beca needed to do herself.

The brunette quickly grabbed her coat as she went charging through her front door, Beca was met with another body, colliding together.

"Whoaaa, why the hurry?" It was Jesse, of course he would turn up just as things were getting intense.

"Long story…but I could do with a ride while you're here?" Beca asked hoping Jesse wouldn't ask too many questions before giving her a ride.

"Come on then, it looks exciting whatever it is" Jesse replied as he threw his car keys in the air catching them as he led the way out to his car.

On the journey over Beca briefly filled Jesse in, of course leaving some of the details out. Beca was too busy thinking of Chloe to give a full story to him.

"Sooo, I need you to take me to here" Beca requested as she lifted her phone with a map on it, to Jesse's face.

"Got it" Jesse replied as he started to increase speed.

As they were pulling up, Beca could see a figure sitting alone.

_Red hair_

It was Chloe, not only because of the hair. Beca felt some kind of gravitationally pull whenever Chloe was near her, she couldn't explain it.

Beca thanked Jesse as she got out of his car and closed the door gently, she waved at him as he slowly reversed backwards.

It was just Beca and Chloe, the brunette slowly made her way over to Chloe sitting on the beach by the sea. Becca couldn't help but smile at the memory of when Chloe took her here, it felt so special.

Beca shoved her hands in her hoodie pockets as she carried on walking, taking a deep breath as she tried to think of what to begin saying.

Chloe was still yet to notice, Beca was here. Until of course she felt the same gravitational pull as Beca did. She slowly turned around locking eyes with Beca, her face was unreadable as the brunette braced herself.

**Ahhhhh sorry to end it there…next chapter should be up tomorrow :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this took longer than expected! I won't drone on, here's the next one… :) **

Beca and Chloe's eyes were locked with each other as the brunette finally reached Chloe. The red head's glance moved back to look out on to the sea, Beca quietly sat down next to her as she followed Chloe's gaze.

"Beca what are you doing here?" Chloe asked, still unable to meet the brunette's eyes.

"I knew you would be here, I wanted to see you. I needed to see you" Beca's voice was straining as she tried to put emphasis on the needed part.

"Why exactly? I thought you would be busy with Amber" Chloe bit out at the brunette. Beca stopped herself from flinching as she tried to hide the hurt, she had expected Chloe to be angry with her, but thought she would have calmed down by now.

Beca turned her head to observe her, Chloe's eyes were glistening and her ginger curls were blowing gently in the wind.

_Oh my god she is so beautiful_

Beca bit her bottom lip as she tried to resist the urge to brush the gingers hair behind her ear. She couldn't stop herself, even though she was sure this was a big mistake, she couldn't stop her hand from rising up to the red head's hair. Beca gently curled a strand of Chloe's hair behind her ear, causing Chloe's head to swing round in surprise.

_Okay now you're just holding her hair you freak, speak!_

"You have no idea how beautiful you are do you?" Beca questioned the red head, provoking Chloe to frown in confusion.

"No stop!" Chloe shouted as she pushed away from Beca, confusion and anger filling her face.

"You can't kiss me, fuck your ex and expect me to fall back in to your arms" Chloe was about to rise to her feet, but was quickly stopped by Beca's hand.

"Chloe I swear to you I didn't sleep with Amber, she just stopped the night and nothing happened. I promise you…I know you left Tom. What I don't know is if you really left him for me or for yourself?" Beca was scared to hear Chloe's response, but was desperate for her to communicate with her.

Chloe was now sat back down her full body was facing Beca, she let out a big sigh as she spoke,

"I believe you Beca…I do but you can see how it looked though! And…I guess it was for both of us. For a while now I have felt something was missing being with Tom, I genuinely used to think to myself is this really it? And I accepted it. Until you, you came in to my life and within the first 10 minutes of speaking to you I know you were that thing I was missing. I tried to deny it for weeks, but the thought of losing you gave me the courage Beca. The courage to finally leave him to be…" Chloe stopped herself before finishing her sentence.

Beca lifted her hand to Chloe's, entwining their fingers while using her thumb to gently stroke the back of Chloe's hand. The red head's eyes flickered down to watch Beca stroking her hand, a grin formed on her face. Beca's hand suddenly stopped stroking Chloe's, causing the red head to look up at Beca.

Beca trained her eyes on to Chloe's, the red head quickly closed the gap between her and Becca as their lips began to move freely against each other. Both girls shuffled closer together as their hands began to roam each other's bodies, their lips clashing as they became immersed in each other.

"B…Beca we need...to…stop" Chloe stated trying to speak between kisses, Beca didn't want the moment to end but knew the red head was right.

Beca finally pulled away grinning to herself, "Let's take this back to my place shall we?" the brunette jumped to her feet and held out her hand for Chloe to take.

Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and pulled herself up, both walking off towards Chloe's car. The red head got in to the drivers seat as Beca got in to the passenger. As Chloe reversed to leave, Beca brought her hand to hold Chloe's as she drove. Chloe glanced round at the brunette and squeezed her hand, as they carried on their drive back to Beca's apartment.

The two girls walked in to Beca's apartment, and Beca was immediately attacked by Chloe's lips. Every time she and Chloe would kiss it would erupt something inside of Beca she had never felt before.

_I will never get sick of this feeling_

Beca was brought out of her bubble she was currently enjoying with Chloe, to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Mmmmm just ignore it" Chloe muttered against Beca's lips as she pushed the small brunette on to her couch and straddled her. Becca was growing more and more turned on, as the knocks on the door were getting louder and louder.

"For fuck sake, sorry one second" Becca begrudgingly slid the red head off her lap and made her way over to the door. As she opened it, the door was shoved open sending Beca stumbling back slightly.

Aubrey stood there staring at the two girls with her arms crossed

"So no one thought to tell me that Chloe was now back in the human race again?" Aubrey shouted, her eyes darting from Beca to Chloe.

Chloe spoke up first "Sorry Aub we kinda…got distracted" the red head answered, Beca noticing a slight blush creep over her face.

"I understand you Chloe but it's more the hobbit here I'm annoyed with" Aubrey turned on her heel to face Beca, who was desperately trying to remove herself from this situation.

"Okay…I'm sorry I should have called. My bad" Beca replied as sincerely as possible.

"Well…okay then, so what's the situation here? Have you guys talked? Made up? Oh my god I didn't just walk in on the pre-show did I?" Aubrey started to back away, as she suddenly became very aware of the sexual tension in the air.

Chloe started to laugh as she took in how uncomfortable her best friend looked, she then looked over at Beca who was staring at the red head. As if she was waiting for Chloe to answer the question.

"Yeah we've made up things are sorted between us" Chloe replied to the blonde, earning a grin from Beca.

"Right okay…I'm leaving before I hear any more details" Aubrey explained as she shook her head away from her thoughts. The blonde made her way over to Chloe, she took her in her arms and whispered in to her ear

"Don't run off on me like that again. If it means anything, I'm glad you and Beca found each other you look so happy" Chloe couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face as Aubrey gave her blessing to her and Beca.

Chloe hugged her back tightly "Thank you so much Bre" with that the blonde walked out. Leaving the two girls alone.

"So I suppose we should discuss what this means really huh?" Beca questioned as she made her way over to her couch. Chloe nodded and followed Beca, as soon as Chloe sat down next to her Beca wrapped her arm around the back of Chloe, making the red head's stomach flip.

"Erm…I think it's pretty obvious we like each other. I think it's also fair to say neither of us would want the other to see each other with someone else" Chloe started the conversation off, hoping Beca would help her in communicating what was happening between them.

"It's weird, I've never felt this way before…not this strongly about someone. I wouldn't want to look at anyone else when I have you Chloe. Without sounding like a soppy bitch to me you're it" Beca explained, but was suddenly thrown off by the look on Chloe's face.

"I…I mean at the minute we can see how it goes no pressure just yano what will be will be and all that" Beca cringed internally at her words as they came stumbling out.

"Beca it's okay I feel the same…I was just a little shocked at your reaction is all. You're always so conserved about your feelings usually" Chloe's reply put the brunette at ease.

"With you it's different, you're Chloe you know" Becca explained softly as she looked up in to the red heads bright blue orbs.

The two girls gravitated towards each other, both eyes focused on the others lips. An inch before their lips met Beca's phone started to ring

"Seriously! It's like the world doesn't want us to get it on" Beca huffed frustrated.

Chloe giggled "Don't worry Bec we have a long time to kiss each other, get it I'll go make us a drink" Chloe stated as she walked off towards the kitchen.

Beca grabbed her phone to check who it was

*Amber calling*

Without a second thought Beca quickly answered the phone to the blonde

"Hey"

"Hey Bec! Just checking in to see if everything is okay?"

"Yeah totally fine now, I'm sorry things got a little…awkward this morning"

"It's fine, I would be freaked too if I seen a hot blonde in my lady loves apartment"

"Har Har you're such a dick"

"Now now Beca less of the dick comparison, so anyway do you want to get a drink tomorrow or something? Before you say anything yes I know it is platonic. I just really missed you Becs"

"Of course, I missed you too, I'll text you tomorrow about drinks okay?"

"Okay, Bye Beckyyy"

"Ergh you did not just call me that! You know I can still kick your ass right?"

"Yeah yeah we'll see. See yaaaa"

"Bye weirdo"

Beca hung up, she was glad she had the blonde back in her life as she was such a big part of it in the past. However tonight was about her and Chloe and she was glad the phone call was short and sweet.

A couple of minutes later Chloe walked back in with two coffee's she placed them down on the table in front of them, before snuggling in to Beca's side.

"So who was the annoyance that interrupted our making up hmm?" Chloe asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Oh just Amber checking everything was okay, she asked me to go for drinks tomorrow night. The thought of listening to her ramble on about the Kardashians is already making me yawn, she's obsessed with them" Beca laughed, until she looked down at Chloe's face.

The red head's demeanour was totally different from how it was 10 seconds ago, Beca waited for Chloe to speak up first.

"That was Amber on the phone…and you're going for drinks with her?" Chloe's tone was not so much questioning as it was accusing. Beca felt the red head edge slowly away from Beca so they were no longer touching.

"Erm…well yeah…is that a problem?" Beca asked cautiously.

"Actually yes it is" Chloe bluntly replied, clearly not taking the subject lightly.

"Why?"

"Beca she is your ex-girlfriend"

"And?"

"What do you mean and? So you wouldn't mind if I go for drinks with Tom tomorrow night then?"

"Come on that is totally different Chlo"

"How?! Infact the only difference is that I wouldn't sleep with Tom if we did meet up whereas you…"

"Go on…Whereas me what Chloe? Whereas I would sleep with Amber? You think I would cheat on you?

"Are we even together for you to cheat on me Beca? Because I'm confused I'm sure you just agreed to go for drinks with a girl who slept in your bed last night"

Beca was getting more and more irritated at the conversation, trying to remain calm she pressed on.

"Seriously…this is the last time I say it NOTHING happened, we didn't sleep together. I mean we shared one drunk kiss but I stopped it before it went any further"

Chloe's face dropped, Beca realised she had forgotten to mention to the red head her and Amber kissed.

_Fuck , way to go dick_

"Hold up, you kissed? The same night we kissed each other?" Chloe's voice was filled with emotion, Beca suddenly felt a rush of guilt.

"Yeah we did, I'm sorry. In my defence you left me standing there alone without so much as an explanation. For all I knew you were fucking Tom! I was drunk and…it happened. I'm sorry Chloe" Beca tried to meet the red head's gaze but every time she got close, Chloe would flinch away.

"I get I shouldn't have left you Beca, I do. But I thought you would be in the same frame of mind as me. All I could think about was our kiss and how it felt over and over again, the thought of kissing someone else after feeling like that would of just felt…wrong"

Beca stared at the floor after hearing this, if she didn't feel guilty before she sure as hell did now. She was too drunk to even remember the kiss with Amber, she only remembered getting the blonde off of her.

"It was a mistake, if I could go back and change it I would. Unfortunately I can't, so you have to make a decision. Can you let it go or have I completely fucked things up between us? You mean so much to me Chloe, I don't want to lose you"

Chloe started pulling at a thread from a pillow on Beca's couch, with a pensive look on her face. Beca grew more and more nervous the longer Chloe held off replying to her.

Eventually the red head looked up and met Beca's eyes

"Beca Mitchell you mean everything to me, I'm literally giving my heart to you right now. I hate to be this person…but I can't pretend to be okay with it. If this is going to work I don't want you to see Amber" Chloe bit her lip in anticipation to Beca's answer.

Beca sat back in to the couch and looked up to her ceiling to take in what the red head just asked of her, Beca wasn't the type of person to put up with shit. She would always berate other people who would take orders off their partners, saying they were under the thumb.

But here Beca was in the same situation, and she knew she would do absolutely anything the red head asked of her.

"Chloe…" Beca met Chloe's blue orbs as she began to reply "If that's what you want then I won't see her. I'm with you now…you're my girlfriend? Anything to make you happy I will do" Beca explained.

_When the hell did I turn in to such a sap_

Chloe's face lit up as she threw her arms around the brunette's neck and brought her close to her face. Before they kissed Chloe questioned

"You do understand where I'm coming from dont you?"

"Yeah…I can see why" Beca tried to sound as convincing as possible, although she could understand Chloe's reasons. Beca thought cutting off all contact all together with Amber was a bit extreme.

"So instead of your previous plans for tomorrow you can come out with me instead? Like our first official couple date" Chloe beamed as she suggested the idea.

"Count me fucking in" Beca replied as she lunged towards Chloe's lips.


	15. Chapter 15

**And the story continues…..**

**If you're still reading hope you're enjoying it :)**

"So hang on, in the matter of 24 hours Chloe split up with Tom, you and her are now together and you have a communication ban from Amber? Beca what the hell?" Jesse was struggling to get his head around what Beca was explaining to him.

"Well yeah, it was a long day! Jesse I don't know what to do about Amber…she totally gets we're just friends but Chloe doesn't understand"

Jesse looked over at his brunette friend who was currently getting herself ready for her first real date with Chloe.

"I've got to ask…why are you so keen to even keep a relationship with Amber. The way you talk it's as if you have forgotten everything she has done to you" Jesse asked Beca, he was preparing himself to be verbally attacked in response.

"I haven't forgotten Jesse, of course I haven't. You just get to a point in life where you have to let the past go or it just weighs you down. This thing with me and Chloe…it's just made me realise how blinded I was back then, it's so much more intense with Chloe" Beca shyly brought her head down as she explained her feelings to Jesse.

"Oh fuck you love her dont you!?" Jesse laughed as he started playfully punching Beca.

"Wow let's not throw that word about please, plus I'm not going to tell you if I do before I tell Chloe"

"Erm you kinda just did"

"Back off Swanson, you still haven't gave me any valid advice about the Amber situation"

Jesse stopped smiling as he thought carefully how to help Beca, it wasn't often she asked him for serious advice so he knew it meant a lot to her.

"My honest opinion…let Amber know the situation. Text her and say you want her in your life but for now you can't go any further due to Chloe's wishes" Jesse suggested, Beca was listening intently and nodding as he spoke to her.

"Yeah I guess so…" Beca slowly nodded

"No seriously Becs…do not fuck this up. I've never seen you like this with someone" Jesse tried to drill in to Beca, hoping she was taking him seriously.

"I know Jess, thanks man. It feels like the real deal with her" Beca couldn't help but let a smile creep across her face thinking of the red head.

Beca's phone vibrated in her pocket

*Babe I'm here come outside :) xxx*

"Right that's my cue to go, catch you later loser. Just let yourself out" Beca made her way towards her front door.

"Have fun and Bec…remember what I said" Jesse warned as the brunette walked out.

Beca almost ran down to the front of her building, she'd never felt so excited to go on a date.

As she walked out she spotted Chloe waiting inside a cab for Beca, the brunette swiftly made her way over and got in.

"Hey you" Chloe grinned as she leaned over to give a peck on Beca's lips, as Chloe leaned back Beca took in the sight before her. Chloe was wearing skinny jeans, black high heels and a bright blue blouse, that made her eyes pop even more.

_If that was possible_

"Hey yourself, you look beautiful" Beca complimented the red head as she brought her hand over to entwine her fingers with Chloe's.

"Aww thanks, as do you" Chloe replied sweetly.

Chloe's gaze then wandered to the window, as she sighed intently as the girls made their way to the restaurant Chloe had chosen.

_Shit I still gotta text Amber back_

Amber had text Beca earlier in the day, but between meeting up with Jesse and getting sorted for her date Beca didn't have a chance to reply. She discreetly slid her phone out of her pocket, and held her phone to the side so Chloe couldn't see as she typed out a message.

*Amb, really sorry it's last minute but I can't meet tonight. I will explain properly tomorrow. Really sorry again x*

Beca quickly hit send and shoved her phone back in her pocket relieved that the red head hadn't seen. She wasn't trying to hide the fact she text Amber there was nothing to hide about, but she knew Chloe wouldn't appreciate it.

"We're here, come on Bec" Chloe beamed as she slid out of her door and made her way round to Beca's side. The two girls casually walked in to the restaurant, where they were shown to their table.

Once seated the girls picked up their menu's and began to browse the selection of drinks and food.

"You know…I can't believe this is happening" Beca stated as she peaked over her menu to look at the beautiful red head opposite her.

Chloe gently brought her menu down to the table as she peered over to Beca

"And why would that be? It's weird I could always feel this thing between us Beca but just didn't know what it was. Well I think I did, but I was too busy trying to convince myself Tom was right for me" the red head suddenly looked distant as she spoke nostalgically.

"Um…how is Tom? Not like I want to speak about him but its gotta be rough losing someone like you" Beca tried to ask the question without adding to the guilt that the red head was feeling about Tom.

"He's…it's been a day Beca, he's ringing and texting me constantly. If he knew I was out with you here on a date so soon…" Chloe trailed off as she closed her eyes, almost trying to block out an image.

"It would kill him, but I just couldn't wait any longer Beca. After months of wanting to touch you, hold you…kiss you" Chloe's eyes shot up at the last two words. The look alone sent shivers down Beca's spine.

"Well you don't have to wait anymore" Beca smirked as she reached her hand over the table to place it on top of Chloe's. Chloe looked down and bit her bottom lip as her eyes focused on the clasped hands.

"I'm gonna head to the restroom, I'll literally be 2 minutes. If the waiter comes order my usual beverage" Beca winked at Chloe as she made her way towards the restroom.

Chloe watched the brunette walk off and couldn't help but feel elated at how things had turned out. Each time she looked at Beca her stomach dropped, she never felt that with Tom ever.

_I wonder if Beca has even had it with anyone…_

Chloe sunk back in to her chair as she replayed the thought in her head, Chloe was never been someone to be insecure but she had never felt so

_Possessive?_

Over somebody. Chloe brought her mind back to reality and saw a light in the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see it was Beca's phone lighting up with a text message.

_Do not look, you are not that girl Chloe_

Chloe took a sip of the water that was already placed at their table as she waited, although each second her eyes would stray towards the phone. Knowing Beca would be back any minute the red head couldn't help but quickly grab the phone and glance who had text.

As Chloe pressed the button to light up the screen her stomach dropped, only this time it was for a different reason

*Text message Amber*

Chloe was still sat staring at the girls name on the screen, although she had asked Beca not to speak to her here she was texting Beca while they were on their date. Ignoring her instinct to leave it she slid the button on Beca's phone and insisted on reading the text.

*Ditching me huh? Suppose I can let you off this time BUT I want an explanation tomorrow. Guess I'll have to put the red dress to another use…Haha xx p.s. you know what dress I'm referring to ;)*

Chloe's heart was now beating out of her chest, Amber was flirting with Beca and Beca was going to see her tomorrow. Before any further thoughts could enter Chloe's head Beca appeared, she was making her way back to their table.

Chloe quickly locked Beca's phone and slid it back to where the brunette had left it.

"Really the waiter still hasn't been yet? Service kinda sucks in here then" Beca grinned, looking across the table at Chloe.

Chloe's arms were placed flat on the table as two of her fingers were tapping against it, her gaze had drifted off somewhere the other side of the room.

Beca furrowed her brow, confused at the change of mood from 2 minutes ago

_What have I done? Maybe it's the Tom thing, maybe this was too soon_

"Earth to Chloe…you okay over there?" Beca questioned trying to sound as upbeat and normal as possible.

Chloe still didn't reply but her gaze was now fixed on Beca's, Beca could tell something was off with her.

"You have a message" Chloe bluntly stated as she drank some more water.

"O…kayyyy, that's not what I'm bothered about though are you okay?" Beca wasn't sure why the red head was trying to change the subject, she wanted to know what was bothering her.

"Like I said" Chloe reached for Beca's phone and slid it so it was placed right in front of the brunette.

"You have a message" the red head coldly finished.

Beca was more confused than ever, why would she be so bothered about a message what could possibly have caused such a reaction.

Suddenly Beca froze, a flash of panic came across her as the realisation had hit her of what might have happened.

_Amber_

"You've realised then, ha" Chloe let out a sarcastic laugh as she shook her head disappointedly at the brunette.

"Well go on then…open it" Chloe urged Beca, Beca could feel her heart beat get faster as she knew how flirtatious Amber could be.

Beca reluctantly looked down at her phone, picked it up and swiped it to reveal the text message.

_Oh shit it's worse than I thought, she's never gonna understand this_

Beca gradually lifted her head and met Chloe's eyes, she could see how pissed off the red head was. If Beca was being honest with herself, she couldn't blame her.

"Okay…I know it looks bad and I know what you're thinking right now. You must be pretty mad" Beca was cut off instantly by Chloe

"I'm not mad" Chloe replied, in such a tone Beca knew she was furious. The brunette wished she would just express her anger than play the whole quietly angry game.

"Well, you clearly are let's be realistic"

"Realistic? Okay realistically I asked you to do one thing Beca, one thing just so I can feel secure in our relationship and you have done it regardless" Chloe was peering over at the bar, obviously becoming more and more agitated at the lack of service.

"Listen, she means nothing to me. Well not nothing she's Amber, my ex who helped mould me in to the person I am today. I have absolutely no feelings for her Chloe, I text her earlier to let her down for tonight. I was actually going to explain to her tomorrow that I didn't want to see her for a while because I'm totally in…because I'm with you Chloe" Beca avoided using the L word just yet, especially in the middle of a discussion like this.

"For a while…wow Beca, wait to go trying to make me feel better" Chloe mocked the brunette at her choice of wording.

"Look...you mean everything to me Beca, but for this to work we need to be honest with each other. It's the only way…and to not text our ex's"

"You text tom" Beca didn't know where that comment came from, it just slipped out of her subconscious.

"Are you kidding me? I just broke Tom's heart for YOU. To be with YOU, how can you throw that back at me" Chloe's eyes were now threatening to stream with tear.

The red head quickly grabbed her bag and put it over her shoulder

"This…this was a mistake, it was too soon. I need time to think" Chloe stated shaking her head as she tried to fight back the tears. She abruptly stood up from the table and headed towards the exit.

Beca soon followed her, she sprinted out on to the street

"Chloe! Wait up please we need to talk" Beca shouted, only to see the red head still striding away from her.

Beca sprinted off in hopes of catching up with her before she left her sights. She gradually managed to catch up with her and grabbed hold of her arm bringing the red head to a halt.

"Let go of me Beca! I don't wanna talk about this right now" Chloe shouted as she retracted her arm from Beca's grasp.

"NO! Not until you have heard me out, Jesus Chloe you've not even given me a chance to explain" Beca decided to ignore her urge to reach out to the red heads arm again, scared it may provoke another screaming match.

Chloe was staring at Beca at this point, Beca could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavy through her anger.

"Fine, let's go back to your place" Chloe demanded as she began to walk off again.

Beca stood still, she wasn't sure why but she was scared to go back to her apartment if it meant fighting with Chloe.

_She's gonna leave me, I've fucked this up_

Chloe stopped walking when she couldn't hear Beca following, she turned round she seen the brunette just standing there not moving. Although Chloe was pissed with her at the minute, she couldn't help but feel guilty at how sad the small brunette looked.

Chloe walked towards Beca and brought her hand out awaiting Beca to take it

"Come on, it's okay. We're just gonna talk, I promise I'll hear you out" the red head reasoned with Beca hoping she would take her hand.

Beca smiled as she grabbed Chloe's hand as they began to walk off, Chloe could sense Beca's vulnerability and wanted to reassure her she wasn't going anywhere.

The two carried on their walk to Beca's in silence, holding hands but still in silence. Beca was trying to work out how it had gone from the best night ever to this. While Chloe was contemplating how to lock up the jealous streak she has with Amber, for the sake of keeping Beca.

**If you're still reading hope you're enjoying it :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Big thank you to all the feedback again :) spurs me on so much more to complete this fic! **

Beca led the way in to her apartment when the girls arrived, Beca had started rehearsing in her head how she could explain the situation to Chloe.

Beca closed her front door after Chloe, she turned around to see the red head had made her way to Beca's room. Beca swiftly followed her hoping things wouldn't get heated between the pair.

Beca walked in to her room swinging her arms awkwardly as she stood facing Chloe who was sat perched on the end of the bed.

"Sooo…." Beca began "I think we should" Chloe jumped in before Beca could finish the point she was about to make.

"I'm sorry" the words almost burst out of Chloe's mouth, as if she had been trying to hold it in.

"I know I'm being a jealous freak, it's just you. I've never felt so close to someone yet so far Bec" Chloe took a step forward as she carried on speaking.

"I guess with all the history you and Amber have I'm…I'm scared you'll fall back in love with her. I know how much she meant to you, I'm so scared of losing you Beca I just…" the red head's words were spoken so softly, as her own vulnerability became apparent to Chloe.

Sensing Chloe needed reassurance Beca closed the gap between them and smashed her lips against Chloe's. The red head immediately placed her arms on Beca's back and yanked her closer, their bodies were radiating against each other as they were immerged in their kiss.

Minutes went flashing by as the two girls continued to kiss each other passionately. Only pausing briefly to study the others features, before both pulled the other back in to the kiss.

Beca was the first to gently pry herself away with a smirk on her face as she did so.

"You Chloe Beale, have absolutely nothing to worry about. Amber and I have history yes but that's it isn't it? History. You are my present and hopefully future, right now there is no one else that I would rather be with than you. In fact no one even comes close" Chloe couldn't help but beam at Beca's speech. She knew the brunette struggled with accepting her feelings, so to come out and even mention the future was a huge step for her.

"I don't know what to say, I'm so lucky to have you Bec. I'm so glad we've sorted it, I'm glad you understand my point" Chloe stroked Beca's cheek before she turned around and sat on the brunette's bed.

Beca couldn't help but repeat Chloe's last sentence in her head, she could sense an undertone in the red heads words.

_Just let it go, seriously don't fuck this AGAIN_

"To an extent yeah…" Beca couldn't help it, it wasn't in her nature to let things go if she didn't think it was right.

"What do you mean by that?" Chloe questioned, watching Beca as she sat down next to her on the bed.

"Well…I agree with what we have concluded to, but I'm not going to promise never to see Amber again Chloe. I'm just not that person" Beca was determined to get her point across. It was clearly working as Chloe started to shake her head as she replied.

"Are we really back here? We were fine two seconds ago. Feels like we are just going round in circles"

"I'm just making sure you understand my point"

"And what point is that Beca? I'm sick of hearing your ex's name and we are only on day 1!" Chloe flung herself up from Beca's bed, clearly not amused by the turn in mood.

"Firstly calm the fuck down…secondly I'm sorry if you feel like that Chlo I just" Beca trailed off not knowing how to convey what her point was.

"You just…?" Chloe questioned

_This is too much I can't deal with all this, it's suffocating _

Beca pulled herself from her thoughts as she stood up to face Chloe as she spoke.

"I just think we need a breather or something, this was meant to be such an amazing night but I don't think either of us can see past this issue. The only thing I can think that will resolve it is giving each other some space"

Beca could tell her words had hit Chloe hard, the red heads face was suddenly filled with panic and sadness as Beca's words sunk in.  
"N…no Beca it's not what I want, I…I just got you. I can't lose you, I promise we can just leave it. I'll drop it, please I just want to be with you" Chloe's voice quivered as she reached both her hands out to grab Beca's, she turned them around and started drawing circles with her thumbs on Beca's palm's.

_God she's intoxicating _

Beca's eyes were fixated on Chloe's Blue orbs, unable to put a proper sentence together as she got lost in them.

Slowly the brunette slid her hands away from Chloe

"I think for now we need the distance Chlo, I DO want to be with you but a little space wouldn't hurt. I just need to get my head clear"

"Clear from me?"

"Of course not, why do you turn everything I say as an attack on you? Why are you so insecure? Have I not proved how much I like you?"

Chloe was silent as she thought about what Beca had asked her, she started to look apprehensive the more the silence went on between them

"It's him isn't it…Tom? I seen the way he used to talk to you Chloe as if you were an object, that he owned you" Beca gently asked her, hoping she wasn't being too intrusive.

"You will never have to worry about that with me, you can be yourself completely. I love every part of you" Beca hoped the words had given Chloe the reassurance she needed.

Chloe grabbed Beca down on to the bed with her, she lifted her hands to cup the brunettes face.

"It amazes me how well you know me, I knew you were the one for me Mitchell" Chloe gently pulled Beca's face towards her for another kiss.

Things quickly got heated as the two began to kiss each other faster with more and more passion. Chloe got up from the bed slightly, her lips still connected to Beca's as she settled down on the brunettes lap.

Beca relished in the feeling of having Chloe straddling her, and couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Chloe gently started to rock. The red head gently pushed forward, making Beca lay on her back.

"How long did you want this for Beca?" Chloe mumbled between kisses

"T…too long" Chloe started to nibble on Beca's ear as she showered Beca's neck with kisses.

"Not as long as me I bet, I was ready to climb in to your toilet cubical the first night I met you" Chloe's words were having an effect on Beca, as she quickly grabbed the red head's hips and pinned her to her bed.

Beca held her wrists hard on to her mattress as she began to kiss down Chloe's neck.

"Mmmm Beca" Chloe whispered as she bit her bottom lip

Feeling confident Beca released Chloe's wrists, as she begun to unbutton the red heads blouse. Beca quickly pulled the blouse off Chloe and discarded it on the other side of her room. She slowly moved her hand up Chloe's stomach, making Chloe's head fling back on to her pillow.

Once she reached Chloe's breasts she glanced up at the red head who was peering down at the brunette, her eyes full of lust as she waited to be touched. Beca's hand slid up and cupped Chloe's left breast causing the red head's back to arch in to her touch.

Beca revelled in Chloe's reaction, as she kneaded her breasts, both girls were fully merged with each other.

"God Beca…I love you" Chloe's words, took Beca by surprise, bringing the brunettes hands and lips to a standstill. Although Beca was certain she and Chloe were in love with each other, they had never spoken the words to each other.

Beca didn't expect the words to be muttered during make up sex

_It was defiantly leading to that_

The brunette knew there were still a few issues to be resolved between the pair, that maybe space would only fix. She had been so caught up in the moment with Chloe, she knew being around her while she tried to clear her head wouldn't work.

Beca realised she was still hovering over the red head, not moving. Looking down to Chloe's face Beca could tell the red head was confused. Really confused.

"Beca…what's…I'm sorry it just slipped out. I didn't mean to freak you out" Chloe sat up as she tried to meet Beca's eyes.

"It's…no no don't say sorry. Just made me realise we maybe do need that couple of day's space before we, yano…" Beca was struggling to fathom her thoughts together.

The brunette had now slid off Chloe and was sat next to her on the bed, she looked over at the red head, whose head was now staring down at her hands fidgeting nervously.

Beca reached over to grab her hands "Look Chloe, it's just until I get my head together. It's all happened so fast but we are together. I am so happy about that okay?"

Chloe gently pulled her hands away from Beca's as she continued to stare down at her lap

"Maybe you're right…maybe we do need space. The fact I just said them words to you and your first reaction was to pull away. It kinda speaks volumes" Chloe's words were filled with hurt, Beca felt a stab in her stomach when she heard them.

"Please don't say that, you know how I feel about you" Beca tried to regain her composure with the red head, ensuring her that her words sunk in.

"Do I? I left Tom for you Beca, I've done all the chasing. You never once fought for me! When I was with Tom, every time I was with you I wanted you to fight for me! But you never did. Even now Beca I'm here I'm yours, I open myself to you and you still push me away. I…I don't know what else to do, I can't fight for the both of us" Chloe pulled her hands up to cover her face, her voice was threatening to crack through her tears.

Beca just sat and stared, shocked at the admission she had just heard.

_Where the hell did that come from?_

As Beca sat and thought about Chloe's words, it all began to sink in. Guilt started to overtake Beca's body, as she thought of all the times Chloe was with Tom and the look she used to give her. Beca knew at the time what the look entailed, she was asking to be rescued…to be swept off her feet.

_How can I fix this_

"I don't know what to say…I" Beca was interrupted by the sound of Chloe's phone ringing. Beca nodded at Chloe letting her know she was okay with her answering it.

"Hey Aubrey"

"Actually…" Chloe glanced up at Beca as she spoke

"Change of plan I will be coming home tonight, can you come get me?"

Beca's stomach dropped at the thought of Chloe leaving her pissed, she needed to make things right.

"Okay, thanks Aub" Chloe locked her phone she reached for her bag and placed her phone in it.

"So that was Aubrey, she's on her way for me now" Chloe stated, not engaging in eye contact with the brunette.

"I'll get my stuff together, think I left a few things here the other week…" Chloe trailed off as she walked over to retrieve her blouse, then began to walk out Beca's room.

"Chloe that's really not necessary, you're acting like we're breaking up…like this is over" the worry in Beca's voice was evident now, as she hoped the red head would change her mind and stay.

Chloe didn't reply to Beca's words instead she gave her a long gaze as she turned around and carried on her way to Beca's living room.

Beca pulled herself up from her bed and followed her

"That was the part where you were meant to say, no we're fine etc"

"What the hell do you want from me Beca? You're always so back and forward. I never know where I stand with you!" Chloe raised her voice as she was still scouring Beca's apartment not stopping to talk.

Beca quickly paced towards Chloe and grabbed her arm, swinging her around to face her.

"Call Aubrey back, tell her you're stopping here" Beca asked softly, in an almost pleading tone.

"Beca I think it's a bit late for that now don't you think? Look…of course we're fine but at this moment in time I'm not fine. I just need to go home and be with my best friend" Chloe spoke calmly.

"Can I have my arm back please?" Chloe asked with a smirk on her face, Beca couldn't help but reply with one.

She released the red heads arm slowly from her grasp, before speaking up

"I get it…I'm sorry our first date has ended like this. I promise the next one will be amazing, just don't give up on us okay?"

"Give up on us? Beca the only way that is going to happen is if I die" Chloe grinned as she watched the brunettes face drop.

"DUDE! Don't joke about that, not cool. Really not cool"

Chloe laughed as she looked down at her phone

"Aubreys here I gotta go…" Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca as she placed a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"I'll ring you tomorrow, literally first thing in the morning. I'm hating not waking up with you" Beca muffled out from Chloe's shoulder, making the red head smile.

"That's fine…I'll be waiting for the phone call Becs"

With that Chloe walked out of the apartment, Beca collapsed on to her couch. She groaned as her hands ran through her hair. Day 1 of having Chloe as a girlfriend FAIL. She knew what she had to do, but it was going to be so cheesy even Jesse would cringe.

**Not much to this chapter really, promise the next one will have a lot more going's-on! **


End file.
